Creep
by AyameSukimori
Summary: AU. Ashten was imperfect, and the fact that he embraced it enraged the others of the light realm. His father, the king, disowned him and had him enslaved in the dark realm. Being a masochist, he made the perfect gift for Levi Ackerman, hot headed prince of the dark realm. What happens when these two clash? Is it love? Or disaster? I DO NOT OWN. YAOI. Warning: Toys and abuse.
1. Enter Ashten: The Rebel light prince

The night belonged to Prince Levi of the Vampires and his father, the current King, Erwin Smith. This particular night was full on laughter, dancing, and presents, celebrating Prince Levi's 19th birthday. The young prince however, was bored out of his mind, watching subordinates as they danced and praised him as they usually did. Erwin knew his son was bored, but he had a present that would lift his spirits soon enough. With a powerful clap, everything ceased, and silence became the dominant noise.

"Today is my son, your beloved Prince's birthday, and as such, it is tradition that this particular day, the father presents the son with his last, most exotic gift. Bring it in Kitz." Erwin commanded, and the red haired vampire bowed with a smirk, his hand gripping a suddenly noticeable chain.

Kitz yanked at it, and a boy stumbled out of the shadows. Levi's eyes widened, slightly intrigued. Kitz bought the young boy forward so that Levi could get a closer look at him. Golden hair cascaded down his shoulders and back and sapphire eyes blazed with some unknown ecstasy. His tanned, slender form was shirtless with black skinny jeans adorning his hips and a black collar around his neck where a chain was attached; his hands were bound by chains as well. A black rose adorned his left cheek, making it clear that he was a Sukimori, one of the light creatures that ruled during the day. Levi briefly wondered if there were any other rose markings, but what struck him most intrigued were his lips that held black snake bites.

A rebel? Perhaps?

Light creatures were known for their goody-two shoes personalities.

But this one was obviously different from the rest. Erwin smirked at how effective his plan was.

"Levi, this is Ashten Gokana Sukimori. Prince of the Light creatures. Of course, not anymore since his parents disowned him, but he is still of royal blood. He shall be a concubine of yours."

Levi analyzed Ashten, not failing to notice the obvious erection outlined by his skinny jeans. He shrugged.

"He's unique and gorgeous, but what's so good about him? Other than those two things I see nothing more than a boring Light creature."

"Hm, he is an asshole. I hate being right." Ashten sighed.

A gasp erupted through the hall, and the vampires hissed, not that Ashten gave a damn. He was never one to lose his composure in the face of his enemies, he laughed death in the face; he loved fighting, hitting, being hit. Levi wrinkled his brow in confusion.

That was unexpected.

"… Why does he have an erection?"

"Oh, that's easy," Kitz said, yanking the chain, causing Ashten to moan softly. "It's because he's in chains, the damned masochist. Watch."

Kitz reached back and slapped Ashten hard, a moan erupting from the younger boy's throat as he fell to the ground. His eyes glazed over, and he rubbed his bound hands between his legs. Licking the blood from his lips, he stood to his feet, panting and giving Kitz a raw, aroused, and anticipating look. Erwin watched his son intensely, noting how he adjusted his slouched position and sat up fully, his eyes never leaving the gift before him.

"He _likes _being abused?"

"Yes. He's quite vulgar Prince, not like the other Sukimori at all." Kitz replied.

Ashten closed his eyes and regained his bearings, opening them with a semi-clear head. He looked to his new master. His black hair was shaved, but most of it had been left in something of a mop. His eyes were a bluish gray, different from the other vampires with their silver and green eyes. He looked short, but he was muscular beneath the black shirt and pants that hid some of his pale skin from view. He stood and walked over to him, looking into his still glazed eyes. Ashten was kind of short too, the same height as their _beloved _prince. He briefly wondered what it was like to be loved, even though you were an asshole. Ashten was actually kind; he just didn't hide his imperfections like his siblings and parents. A strong grip on his chin snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hm. You're a masochist huh?"

Ashten groaned when a knee connected to between his legs. He fell to the floor, trembling in pleasure with each painful jolt from his manhood. A brutal kick to his stomach set him from his side to his knees, and then a harsh punch flattened him. A wet spot formed in the front of Ashten's jeans, and he smirked, snapping the chains on his hands free. He stood to his feet and jabbed Levi in the face, twice, fast. He then grabbed the chain around his neck and yanked it away from Kitz. Levi had landed on his ass, putting a hand up when knights tried to step in.

"I know what this is… Trying to test my strength, seeing if I'm strong enough to dominate him… I'll subdue the little bitch myself." Levi said as he stood.

"I'm the bitch? But I just put you on your ass. Try again _alpha_." Ashten mocked.

If anyone knew anything about Prince Levi Ackerman, is that no one mocked or ridiculed him. He stood, and moved. Ashten hopped back and blocked his face from the brutal punch, turning his body and slamming his elbow to his side. Levi grunted, and then sent a kick that had Ashten spiraling to the floor. He caught himself and flipped back to his feet. Both boys advanced; each meeting blow after bloody blow. Finally, Levi grabbed Ashten and threw him to the floor. He stood over him and slammed his fist against his head until he submitted to him. Ashten's pain sent pleasure through his body, and it increased tenfold when his head was yanked back by his hair. Lips crashed onto his, forcing his mouth open. Levi's tongue dominated his entire being, red eyes boring into his fluttering sapphire ones.

"_Never test me again." _Levi growled.

Ashten nodded, his eyes fluttering shut.


	2. What I call normal, you call blasphemy

'"_I hereby declare Ashten Gokana Sukimori a disgrace to our clan and hereby banish him from both this house and realm, to be sold into slavery where he belongs!" his father, the king, declared as he stared into the sapphire eyes of his bound son._

_Ashten smirked, lowering his head as the light knights took him away…'_

Ashten sat up with a start. He immediately regained his composure and looked around his new surroundings. The room he now occupied had red walls, decorated with black beautifully craved swirls. The furniture was a polished mahogany, with both a wardrobe in one corner and a vanity mirror beside his bed. The carpet was black with a red rug under the bed, and lastly, the bed frame was a black canopy. Ashten liked it; it matched the dark hole where his heart once resided. Sighing, he stood and walked over to the vanity mirror, noting the clear tanned skin. There was another door in his room, and upon opening it, he found a bathroom. It was ironically white, with a black marbled shower, toilet, and tub. Ashten walked inside and removed the soiled skinny jeans and underwear. The bath was already steaming with water, and Ashten stepped into the rose-scented water in all of his glory. He sank in the tub and sighed, letting the heat relax his muscles. Closing his eyes, he thought about his situation. One, his parents disowned him, two, he was in the dark realm, three, he was a concubine to Prince Levi. He figured something like this would happen to him, and he sighed at his lot in life. He didn't want to be labeled as just another goody-two shoe Sukimori. Nobody was perfect, and he would rather embrace his imperfections instead of hiding them. Standing, Ashten grabbed a bar of black soap and lathered his body evenly, then sat back down so that the dirt and grime accumulated throughout the night was removed. If anything, he would _not _be filthy. He hated germs and dirt, and would clean every chance he got. Ashten stood and dislodged the plug, stepping out and watching the water and dirt drain from the tub. He then proceeded to clean the tub and step into the shower. After a bath, Ashten would take a shower to make sure the dirt was gone. After rewashing his body, Ashten grabbed a nice-smelling shampoo and read the label before uncapping it and lathering his head. He worked his fingers into his scalp, then down his shoulders where the rest of his hair was. He worked the shampoo into his locks deeply, and then stepped under the water. It rinsed his hair, and Ashten scrubbed until nothing but water fell from the ends of it. Sighing, he stopped the shower and stepped out. He grabbed two towels, wrapping one around his waist and the other around his hair. He exited the bathroom and dried his body, and then he removed the towel from his damp hair. A small flame spiraled around the tresses, drying them while still keeping the moisture inside. He wouldn't do that with his hair still dripping wet. Ashten strolled over to the wardrobe and opened the doors, looking at the different articles of clothing he could choose from. After a careful deliberation, Ashten chose a pair of black parachute pants and a black leather choker. He removed his snake bites and dipped them in alcohol, then sat down at his vanity mirror. Grabbing a brush, he brushed his tresses until they shined, and then stood. He retrieved his snake bites and re-entered the bathroom. Setting them on the countertop, he grabbed a towel a scrubbed the bathroom floors until the water was gone. That done, he tossed everything into the laundry hamper and rinsed his now clean piercing under the running water of the sink. He placed them back in and stepped out of both his bathroom and room. It was day, so he knew no one was awake maybe. Ashten walked down the hall, looking at the pictures of the king and prince, running his fingers down the sharp metal of the weapons on display, and looking out the windows. It was actually quite beautiful. He could see the green cut grass and the multiple gardens, each with an extravagant water fountain in the middle. It was bright and lively, with the palace children running outside, laughing and playing while their parents watched them with loving eyes. A sudden jealously bloomed in his heart, and Ashten turned away with a gasp. He never had that as a child. He was never looked upon with such love from anyone but his younger sister, Natori. She was the only one who played with him, the only one who would let him enjoy her company. She was the only one who stood up for him when everyone else cursed and belittled him, even though he was their prince. She was the only one who _loved _him. Natori looked up at him and saw a hero, a God, her brother. He smiled softly at the thought, turning back to the window. He watched the children play, envisioning those innocent times when he and Natori would play for hours, until one of their parents called them inside.

'_Whatever are you doing now? Little one?'_ he thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

He would not cry…

Not for them…

Not anymore…

Taking a deep breath, Ashten continued down the hall, looking at the magnificence of it all. He walked outside, strolling to one of the gardens and gazing at the hues of red, white, and purple. A beautiful amethyst, those flowers, like his sister's eyes…

"You smell sad mister… Is everything alright? A small child's voice asked from behind him.

Ashten turned to see a young girl, dressed in a pretty green dress. Her skin was pale; she had blonde hair and kind blue eyes. She reminded him of Natori, except his sister's hair was white, her skin tan, and her eyes amethyst. Ashten sniffed his skin, making the little girl laugh.

"You can't smell the sadness physically silly! It's in your aura!"

"Oh… I am fine young one, thank you for worrying about me… But your parents must be worried to see you speaking with strangers."

"But mister! You're a stranger! You are the light creature correct? The one who is different from the rest!"

Ashten nodded with a kind smile. "You can say that I am indeed different from the others… My name is Ashten, what is yours?"

"I'm Krista! We are short one player for our game, will you join us?"

Ashten remembered the loneliness. "Of course, but will your parents be ok with it?"

Krista nodded, taking his hand and leading him over to a man and woman.

"Mommy! Daddy! This is Ashten! Can he play with us?" she asked.

Both were pale, the man's hair was brown, while the woman's hair was blonde. His eyes were light blue like Krista's, while the woman had emerald eyes. They smiled at him.

"Of course he can, but remember, Prince Levi shall awaken soon. He'll have to leave then."

"Ok!" Krista laughed, returning to her friends with the good news.

Ashten smiled politely and bowed to Krista's parents. "It is nice to meet you both."

The man smiled. "You are indeed nice… Where are your markings? The last Sukimori I saw had markings."

"I keep them concealed. I don't want to start anything."

"Really? I couldn't tell from last night's performance." The woman smiled.

Ashten blushed. "Well… I am a different breed of Sukimori."

Both creatures smiled. "I am Lura, and this is my husband, Kristan. You might want to go over there; I don't think they'll wait any longer."

Ashten turned and giggled at their impatient faces. "I'm coming!" he called, running over to them.

No Sukimori would ever stoop so low as to play with children; they were too _perfect _for that. Ashten smiled and joined in on their game, which actually required an adult. The object of the game was that the adult was a monster, and the children were runaway food. They ran around him, and he had to try to catch the children. The catch was that Ashten was blindfolded. Whenever someone was caught, they were now the adult's helper, and told them when a child was within their grasp. They played for hours, laughing and trying to avoid Ashten's deathly quick hands. Everything suddenly stopped, and Ashten removed his blindfold to see Levi and Erwin standing there, watching them.

"Resume your earlier activities, we are just speculators." Erwin smiled.

Ashten nodded and put the blindfold back on. Immediately he heard little feet running around him. Smiling, Ashten crouched slightly and held his hand out at his sides, listening. He struck, fast, a laughing child screamed happily as he was snatched into Ashten's arms. The two laughed and Ashten set him beside him, striking again when he said to do so. Soon enough, all of the children were 'eaten', and Ashten removed his blindfold with a laugh.

"I've eaten enough little children for now."

"Nicely done. Your reflexes are quite fast." Erwin commented.

"Thank you your highness."

"Hm, you still need work." Levi added.

Ashten smirked defiantly. "Oh course, _Prince Levi_. Who would help me practice?"

"Hm. I don't know, find someone who would invest their time with you."

"Oh?-

Ashten was about to say something extremely vulgar, but he remembered children were still there.

"_Was auch immer sie ficken fotze."_

Erwin covered his mouth, but his shoulders shook with laughter. The other adults gaped, but was grateful that he said that in a language the children hadn't learned yet. Levi's eye twitched as Ashten walked passed him as if he were not worth anymore of his time.

"I am rather fond of the young lad." Erwin said smiling.

Levi narrowed his eyes, following Ashten back inside. On the way to his room, Ashten stopped. He didn't know why he hadn't realized it before, but _everyone _was awake. How was that possible? He was told that vampires burned in the sun. He chuckled bitterly.

"You always have been a lying bastard… Haven't you father?"

Something disturbed the air, and Ashten turned to see Levi standing there. His mood darkened even more as he neared him.

"I don't like your attitude."

Ashten snorted. "And? As if I'm going to waste my time worrying over what you think of me."

Levi was about to retort, but his father's voice interrupted him.

"Levi, the meeting will began soon. Come along."

Ashten smirked as Levi immediately headed towards his father, but not without giving him a look that promised abuse. Ashten's blood heated and he gave him a challenging look. Whatever Levi threw at him, he was more than able to handle it.


	3. Hurt me

Day turned to night, and Ashten realized, with fascination, that vampires were indeed most active when a dark blanket covered the sky. They could move and walk like any normal person during the day, but they were truly night creatures. Now, Ashten suspected that his father hadn't meant to lie, he just didn't know what he was talking about. Someone bumped his shoulder, and Ashten turned to see another blonde haired blue eyed girl. But she was a woman, looked to be about Natori's age.

"Sorry," Ashten told her politely. "I didn't know that I was in the way."

"Then pay more attention next time." She sneered, continuing her way down the hall.

Ashten rolled his eyes. He knew people didn't like him because of his race, but that didn't mean he would take their crap either. Maybe he'd let it slide once, but not twice. He wasn't one to hold much patience. Someone bumped his shoulder again, and Ashten turned to lash out… But froze.

He didn't look like he would be capable of harming a fly, this young boy. He looked to be in his early teens, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Ashten was starting to get tired of the resemblance trend. But he was carrying a lot of towels, and the combined weight seemed to be weighing him down.

"I-I'm so sorry!" he blurted awkwardly, making Ashten smile.

"It's quite alright. Here, let me help you with that." Ashten said as he took most of the towels, allowing the boy to regain his balance.

"Thank you, most people push me down and laugh."

"I'm not most people, and I don't take too kind to bullies. Where do these go?"

"These towels are for King Erwin and Prince Levi, half and half."

Ashten nodded, letting the boy lead him to their destination. Erwin and Levi were still in their meeting, so Ashten figured the servants took that opportunity to clean their rooms and restock. As unapproachable as Levi was, he wouldn't be surprised if he killed people for cleaning his room.

"May I know your name?" the boy asked.

"Ashten Sukimori, you?"

"I'm Armin Arlert. You're the Sukimori that isn't a Sukimori right?"

Ashten chuckled. "Well, that's… A perfect way to explain it."

Armin smiled as they reach Erwin's room. "Well, I figured that was the best way to put it, instead of what everyone else says."

"And what does everyone else say?"

"You're an abnormal… Like a titan."

Ashten snorted. "Titans are nothing more than peculiar beings with a bloodlust for human flesh… Or they used to be, now they're just a bad memory."

"Some say that Sukimori are humanoid titans."

"That's stupid. Sukimori are nothing but goody-two shoed jerkoffs with sticks so far up their asses it'll take a doctor to pull them out."

Armin laughed. "Are there any other Sukimori like you?"

"Only one. My younger sister Natori." Ashten replied as he picked up the other half of the towels.

"… I think you are unique, one of the only Sukimori that will embrace the fact that they are not perfect. The only one that will not place himself as anyone's better."

"I would jump off the nearest bridge if the thought ever crossed my mind."

They were at Levi's room now. Ashten and Armin entered the spotless room and placed the towels in their designated area. Ashten would have threw them everywhere had he not known that Levi would have Armin's head for it. Apparently, he was just as much of a clean freak as he was.

Upon leaving the room, another door was thrown open. A red-eyed Levi stalked out of it. Ashten watched as the servants scrambled out of his way, and something told Ashten to make himself scarce as well. Armin squeaked, telling Ashten to run before he took off. Ashten went to make for his room, but a strong grip on his arm stopped him. He was yanked around to see angry red eyes blazing before a harsh blow sent him to the ground. Pleasure burst through his mind and his blood immediately rushed south, and he looked up through glazing eyes at his enraged master. Levi yanked him to his feet and licked the blood trailing down his mouth before smacking him back to the ground. Ashten moaned as he fell, rubbing his hand between his legs, panting like a bitch in heat.

"_Get up." _Levi told him.

There was something different about his voice. It was harsh, sinister, evil…

Ashten loved it.

He stood on shaking feet, yelping when Levi yanked him by his hair and practically dragged him into his room. The door slammed shut, and Ashten found himself thrown on the king-sized bed. Levi removed his shirt, and Ashten's eyes widened at the porcelain skin that rippled and flexed beautifully crafted muscles.

"Oh my…" Ashten sighed, suddenly feeling shy.

Levi narrowed his eyes. "Remove your pants. _Now_."

Ashten grabbed hold of the hem of his pants with trembling hands. He pulled them down and off, revealing his body fully to him. Levi took in his form with hungry eyes, beckoning him with his finger. He stood and made his way over to him, hugging himself in his sudden insecurity. Levi grabbed his hands and held them at his sides, stepping back to get a better look at his slave. Ashten blushed and lowered his head.

"Why the sudden shyness? You weren't like this last night," Levi asked, looking around the room before cursing. "Stay here and I want an answer."

Ashten stayed put, though he couldn't lie, he was tempted to make Levi chase him. But he decided against it, he figured he would endure enough abuse as is.

'_But you love pain…'_

'Yeah but I don't want bruises like last night. Hopefully he won't be that rough… But if he is…'

Ashten shook his head, imagining the mind-blowing pleasure that would wreak havoc on his body.

Oh shit…

He was supposed to be answering a question.

"Um… Well… Oh! I didn't think you'd look like that naked." Ashten responded, momentarily forgetting the question.

Levi said nothing, and Ashten watched as he strolled around the room, looking in certain places. For what, he didn't know.

But he would love to find out.

As if a prayer was answered, Levi pulled out a pair of handcuffs and rope. He turned to Ashten with pure malice, holding up the restraints as if to taunt him. Levi strolled over to Ashten and grabbed the nape of his neck.

"Keep your eyes on me. If you so much as _think_ to look away, I'll yank your piercings out of your mouth."

Ashten gulped. He liked his snake bites, so he nodded with understanding and kept his eyes on Levi. He watched as his master clamped the handcuffs on his wrists and laid the rope on the bed. Levi stepped back and grabbed a black sash. He walked around Ashten and slipped the fabric over his eyes. Blackness enveloped Ashten's vision, and he trembled in anticipation.

"Please…" he sighed, liking being rendered blind.

Levi said nothing; he only grabbed two pieces of rope and tied Ashten's hands to his thighs.

"Try moving your arms." Levi commanded.

Ashten tried moving his arms futilely; he couldn't even manage a wiggle. Hands over his made him relax, and he heard a deliciously sinister voice in his ear.

"I like the taste of your blood… If you try to touch yourself, I'll beat you to death."

Fangs sank into his neck, and Ashten cried out, the blindfold becoming damp with tears. Every pull of his veins was like ecstasy, taking Ashten higher and higher. The feeling was gone in an instant, and Ashten found himself turned and pushed onto the bed. The puncture wound on his neck burned with his natural healing ability. The flesh stitched itself together, and Levi's eyes narrowed.

"That's why your kind could get into fights and come out unbruised."

Ashten nodded.

Levi yanked his legs apart and folded them so that Ashten's ass was in the air. He grabbed two more pieces of rope and bound Ashten's ankles to the bottom poles. With two more long pieces of rope, Levi bound Ashten's thighs to the top poles of the bed.

"I really hate people pissing me off, but now I have someone to take my anger out on don't I?"

Ashten nodded, he could swear his panting moans were the loudest sound in the room. A hand swatting his ass made him moan. Levi delivered another, and then another. Ashten trembled as the onslaught continued, his ass was surely red. He could feel the drool running down his lips and the full erection between his legs.

"Please… Master…"

The abusive hands on his ass parted his globes.

"You're wet and quivering."

"Forgive me…"

Ashten cried out as Levi slammed into his self-lubricated walls. Intense pleasure coursed through his veins as Levi pulled out fully and drove inside once more, immediately setting a brutally intense pace. It was evident that Levi did not care if Ashten was in pain or not, good thing he wasn't.

"A-ah! Wait… Levi! Ohh… Fuck!" Ashten cried out.

It was hot and frustrating at the same time. Hot because Ashten _loved _any form of bondage. Frustrating because he couldn't touch and feel. Hell, he couldn't see. But that was the fun of it, your senses being blocked off so that one felt the pleasure more than anything. Levi snatched Ashten up by his hair and bit into his neck once more, eliciting a tantalizing scream from the gold beauty. Ashten whimpered in pleasure, his body was being handled so carelessly, being bit and gripped. Levi was digging his claws into his hips. Not that Ashten cared, the rational side of him left long ago.

He has as of yet to come back.

"Mmmm… Ah… Yes… Harder, hurt me Levi!" Ashten pleaded.

Levi bit down harder and yanked his nipples, tugging at his hair while he mercilessly violated every part of Ashten. Levi retracted his fangs and pushed Ashten back down but kept a firm hold of his hair. He slashed the ropes holding Ashten's ankles and thighs, then flipped him on his back. Red blazed into liquid sapphire, and Levi ran his hand slowly up to Ashten's neck.

"You're loud. Shut up." Levi growled as he clutched Ashten's throat harshly.

The sudden air constriction sent Ashten to another world of pleasure. He couldn't moan, and Levi's harsh thrusts made his body naturally panick. His face burned red with strain, and just as his eyes began to flutter shut, Levi released his hold. Ashten took a deep, gasping breath. But it caught at the feel of Levi's claws dragging up his thigh, slashing at the sensitive roses on his thighs. He didn't understand why other concubines couldn't receive pleasure like this, the feeling was simply exquisite. Levi pulled Ashten into a halfway sitting and laying position, and Ashten squealed that the harsh strike to his prostate. He felt like he was drowning in a pool of pleasure, overpowered by someone stronger than he, forced to give himself when the time called for it. Ashten's head lolled and he felt the danger of the coil in his stomach.

"Ohhh… I'm so close…" he sighed.

The hits to his prostate were harsh, and with every one Ashten felt his climax closer and closer. Levi suddenly let him go and Ashten's back fell on the mattress. His leg was lifted into the air, and Levi's pace became frantic. Ashten whimpered, his body jerking and taking him higher and higher.

"Oh… Please… Levi!" Ashten screamed, gripping the covers as his seed spilled over the sheets.

Levi stilled and gripped the sheets. They stayed in that position for a moment before Levi collapsed on top of him. Ashten panted, the smoke in his head finally clearing. He couldn't move since Levi still covered his body, so he settled on catching his breath where he lied.

"You were a virgin before this. Why didn't you tell me?" Levi asked suddenly, lifting up somewhat.

Ashten snorted. "Would you have honestly given a fuck had I told you? No. So why waste words on something like that?"

Levi shrugged and pulled out, lying out beside Ashten. It was near dawn, and Ashten was tired. He stood and gathered his robe, adorning it before exiting the room without another word to Levi, who dosed off accordingly.


	4. What the hell is wrong with him?

'_They tossed him in the carriage that would take him to dark realm and closed the doors without remorse. Ashten couldn't care less. He could hear Natori outside, crying for her brother's release, or to be taken as well. Poor sweet Natori, he hoped that she wouldn't be corrupted like their relatives. A bang at the carriage doors had told Ashten that she had broken loose. Natori had always been abnormally strong. She yanked the carriage doors open and climbed in before anyone could stop her._

"_This isn't fair!" she sobbed, holding onto Ashten's head with both arms._

_He smiled gently. At least he knew _someone _still cared about him._

"_It's okay Tori." He had told her, nuzzling her gently._

"_It's not! Is this how they treat Sukimori who actually accept their imperfections? Like goods!? It's not right! You're their prince!"_

"_Not anymore…"_

_Their father had arrived then, and he yanked Natori out of the carriage and restrained her as she tried to break his hold._

"_Take him away! This pollution shall cease now!"_

Ashten's eyes opened that night, and he sat up solemnly. Tears streaked his otherwise blank face, but he wiped them off angrily. He was _so _over the light realm. If they wanted to continue to think themselves perfect, they could do that. Ashten flipped the covers from his frame and sighed.

Had he gotten under the covers last night?

He didn't remember.

Once more, he smelt the aroma of a freshly made rose bath. Standing to his feet, Ashten strolled into the bathroom and removed his robe, folding it and putting it into the basket before stepping into the shower. Repeating the steps of yesterday morning, Ashten washed his body and hair, then turned off the water and exited the shower. He then went to the bath tub and stepped in. Sighing as he sunk into the bath, Ashten felt the herbs once again quickening the pace of his body healing. Stepping out and emptying the tub, Ashten donned a towel and walked into his room to see Levi sitting on his bed. They stared at each other for a moment before Ashten spoke up.

"Is there something you need Prince Levi?" he asked.

"I told you that you needed more training. I'll train you."

Ashten wrinkled his brow, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Damn, what caused this change of heart?

"When you're ready go outside, and hurry up. I won't wait forever."

With that, Levi stood and left the room. Ashten rolled his eyes after he closed the door and slipped the towel from his hips.

"Whatever, he just wants to see my ass bouncing in yoga pants. Damn pervert."

Ashten pulled on yoga pants and a white tank top. He then cleaned his room and bathroom before heading outside where Levi told him to be.

"Hi Ashten!" a child's voice called, and he turned to see Krista running over to him.

Ashten smiled. "Hello Krista, how are you today?"

"I'm ok! Can we play today?" she asked, her big blue eyes shining up at him.

How Ashten wanted to say yes!

But Levi would probably kill the poor girl in front of her parents.

"I would, but Prince Levi needs me outside right now. But after we're finished I'll come straight to you ok?"

Krista looked disappointed, but she perked up when Ashten said later.

"Ok! Promise?"

"Of course!" Ashten smiled, leaving the girl to run back to her friends while he headed outside.

Upon walking out, he saw Levi out in the fields holding two wooden swords. Erwin was there as well, in training gear. Ashten wrinkled his brow as he strolled over to them; he wasn't informed about Erwin joining them.

But then again...

He was a slave, and slaves did not have to be informed of activities their masters wished for them to participate in, nor did they have to be informed when others were to participate in said activities. When he was close to them, Levi handed him one of the wooden swords.

"How good are you?" he asked.

Ashten smirked. "You should know…"

Erwin chuckled, and Levi narrowed his eyes. "How good at you at _sword combat_… Perverted bitch."

"Oh I'm the pervert? You tied me to the bed and _I'm _the pervert? Have a seat."

Erwin's deep voice rang out in laughter, and he looked to Levi with laughing eyes.

"Tied you with ropes?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Stop asking, right now. Ashten, answer my question."

Ashten sighed. "Not very. The only thing I can do is hand-to-hand combat; my father disowned me before he taught me anything else."

Levi sighed. "So you are completely useless."

Another smirk tugged at Ashten's lips, and he crossed his arms at the many comebacks he automatically thought up. However, Levi's stare told him that it would be wise not to voice his current thoughts.

"Give father your bokuto and sit somewhere safe, but where you can see."

Ashten nodded and sat down a little ways off. This distance he would not be harmed, but he could still witness and learn whatever Levi decided to teach him. Both men took their stances, and Ashten watched intently at the way their feet were positioned, the way their hands were positioned, and how their eyes never left the other. Slowly, Levi and Erwin circled one another, reading each other's movements and predicting when the other would attack. Ashten watched quietly, gasping when both men suddenly clashed. They had seemingly not even moved before just clashing. The bokuto whined as they were continuously used. Ashten stopped watching their blows and started watching their feet. With every blow, their feet shifted accordingly, and Ashten felt like he'd seen it somewhere before. After a while, Levi and Erwin turned to Ashten.

"Do you think you got it?" Erwin asked.

"…" Ashten nodded, standing to his feet.

Levi wrinkled his brow, watching as Erwin handed Ashten the bokuto.

"Do you know how to hold it?"

Ashten said nothing, only moved his feet to position and held the wooden sword out expertly. Levi moved and took the same stance.

"I won't tell you when to start, I'll just start."

Ashten nodded, moving in a circle at the same time as Levi. Levi was wary; he looked like Ashten but somehow… He wasn't. Ashten attacked him first, moving his bokuto expertly. Levi wrinkled his brow as he was thrown back.

"You said you had no training!" Levi growled angrily.

Ashten smirked. _"Fool! I was my father's top general in his army!"_

He attacked again, and Levi met him blow after blow. If it wasn't for the fact that these were bokuto, Levi would've sworn that he was fighting for his life. Ashten jumped back and roared, flames spiraling around his body intensely. It was like a flaming dragon racing around his body. His hair lifted high into the air with the power, and he came at Levi with a under and over slash. Levi's eyes turned red and he met the blow with of his own.

Ashten smirked. _"Heh, you're good kid. But not better than me!"_

Ashten moved fast and faked Levi out. He dropped and swung the sword over his head, then dropped it with a sharp gasp. Levi took this opportunity and swung his sword in an overhead arc. Ashten screamed and covered his face, waiting for the painful blow that would definitely blacken his world in a few moments.

But it never came.

Ashten looked up to see that Erwin had picked up the bokuto and was blocking Levi's attack. He looked over to Ashten with a kind smile.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes… Was I really that bad? Did I frustrate you and Prince Levi? Ugh! I knew it! I can't do anything right!"

Ashten punched the ground and stood, running into the palace with his hands covering his face. The distant door to his room slammed, and the two men looked to each other.

"Did you notice that?" Erwin asked his son, who had calmed down.

"Yeah, what is wrong with him?" Levi replied, relaxing his pose.

Both men glanced at each other.


	5. I love my son

Another thing Ashten had soon learned about vampires was that blood wasn't their only way of survival. They actually had to consume regular food as well as blood. He had been lying in his bed, trying to remember what had happened during their training. All he could remember was watching Levi and Erwin show him how to train with the bokuto. Then suddenly he was back in his room. Someone had been knocking on his door, and he had opened it to see Annie. She told him dinner was served and to dress nice, then departed down the steps. That's not how she said it, it was more like 'get downstairs and eat you simpleton, and don't dress how you look.'

Ashten almost hit her in her face.

He pulled out a pair of crème slacks, a black dress shirt, and a white tie with black shoes. He walked out his room and ventured down the stairs. Armin had been waiting for him, and together they strolled to the dining hall. Now Ashten sat beside Levi, who had made some poor girl move. She glared at him as he passed by, but Ashten didn't really care about her sad sorry feelings. He sighed as he stared down at his food. It looked good, but he couldn't eat. His lack of remembrance was starting to frustrate him. It was always like this. He did something and couldn't remember what. It was like the whole day went by without his remembering going through it.

"What? Is our food too flawed for you?" one of the overly made up girls asked.

Ashten glanced at her uncaringly. "Actually I'm trying to remember what I did today."

"Is your memory that bad that you'd forget something so simple? I bet you couldn't remember what you wore either."

Laughter erupted from the girls sitting beside her, and Ashten looked away with uncaring eyes.

Suddenly, his ruby eyes sliced toward them like blades. _"Stupid bitches should stop talking before their master rips their throats out."_

Levi looked to Ashten, and Erwin choked on his food. Ashten stood and left the room, his food untouched. He had got into the hall before his name was called. He turned and smirked at Levi.

"_So sorry, he's not home right now. But if you want I'll be happy to take a message brat."_

Levi wrinkled his brow; this was the same man he'd met when he was teaching Ashten sword combat.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The man smirked, before his eyes closed once more. Ashten gripped his head and looked at Levi in confusion.

"Where am I? How did I get out into the hall?"

"Don't think about it. Just eat. After that, go to my room. You've pissed me off."

Ashten wrinkled his brow, but nodded anyway. He didn't understand what he had done to make Levi mad, but whatever it was he'd just have to be punished.

'_Mm. Punishment sounds good right now anyway.'_

After dinner, which was every bit as good as Ashten thought it would be. He sat in Levi's room and waited for his master's punishment.

"I really have to figure out what I've done to deserve this… If only I could remember _something_."

The door opened and closed, and Ashten turned to see Levi standing there with his usual frown. Ashten stood to his feet and looked away, then gasped when Levi yanked his chin forward to face him.

"You lied to me… I hate liars." Levi growled.

Ashten was confused. "What did I lie about?"

Meanwhile, Erwin sat in his bed reading his book when there was a knock at his window. He smiled, marked his place, and walked over to his balcony. Opening the windows, he moved aside as a cloaked figure made their way into his room. Erwin closed the windows and watched as the figure lowered their hood. Golden hair cascaded over his shoulder and back. Erwin smiled lovingly and strolled over to them, reaching around and gently untying the cloak. It slid over tanned skin and pooled around the floor. Erwin stepped back and chuckled as his lover went to cover themselves.

"Don't. Turn around and face me."

A longsuffering sigh escaped full lips as they turned. Erwin smiled into deep sapphire eyes. His son really did resemble him.

"Hello… King Alex, what brings you to my palace so late in the day?"

Alex rolled his eyes and smiled. "We are lovers are we not? I wanted to spend the day with my love… If it is alright with you?"

Erwin opened his arms, engulfing Alex in his embrace. "Of course it is love… He's doing just fine by the way. Levi is fond of him, and only a select few dislike him."

Alex sighed. "That's good… I had been worried about him ever since I found out that some my own servants were planning to execute him… I know he hates me… But I just want to protect him."

"I know love… Come on." Erwin said, leading Alex to his bed.

Alex crawled onto the silk gold king-sized and sighed, holding out his arms to Erwin.

"I've had a rough day baby, come here and comfort me."

Erwin joined his lover on the bed and straddled him, leaning down and letting their lips meet. Alex sighed, a soft one through his nose, and Erwin cupped his cheek.

Moans could suddenly be heard from the room next to them. The sound of the headboard hitting the wall was another sign.

"_Ah! Ah! Please master! Ugh! Harder!" _Ashten's voice carried over.

Alex looked uncomfortable, and Erwin smiled sadly. "Levi is pretty rough with him."

"… I should make another herbal bath…" Alex said thoughtfully.

Erwin untangled himself from the comfort of Alex's body and let him stand. Strolling to his wardrobe, he opened the door and parted his own clothes, revealing Alex's clothes that were conveniently hidden behind them. Pulling out a silk gold yukata with dark gold trimmings, he passed it to Alex, who donned the fabric.

"It looks absolutely exquisite on you darling." Erwin said, making Alex blush.

"Do you really think so? Thank you…"

Erwin cupped his cheeks with a chuckle, kissing his lips gently. "How's your wife?"

"Satori? She's fine I guess." Alex shrugged.

"And her lover?"

"She's alright, they come around to see Natori, and Satori hates me for what happened with Ashten, but you know I can't tell her about the plot… Big ass mouth."

Erwin laughed and escorted Alex to Ashten's room. Ashten's voice still rang out in pure ecstasy, so they had plenty of time. Upon entering, Erwin sat on the bed while Alex walked into the bathroom. He ran the perfect temperature water for Ashten, and then took out a pouch. Uncorking it, he pulled the rose-smelling herbal power into the tub, tinting the water a translucent, pastel pink. Once finished, he set out a pair of ruby lip rings in case he got tired of the black ones, and the locket he got from Natori. Ashten would never believe he actually came down to the dark realm to give him these things, and he would most likely figure that Natori somehow found out where he was, and sent him things to remind him of her. Tears welled in Alex's eyes, and he left the bathroom and he and Erwin were out of the room before the tears could drop and reveal his presence. Once back in Erwin's room, the two were once again in bed, and Alex had slipped off the yukata. Tears dropped from his face, and Erwin silently held him close. The sounds next door had stopped, and all was silent once again. Erwin chuckled as Alex childishly climbed on top of him. He rubbed his back and sighed, placing a chaste kiss in the crook of his neck.

"Alex, why don't you tell your people that it is ok to be imperfect? You yourself embrace your own imperfections. So why not start banishing the thought of perfection within your lands? A lot more Lords would start allying themselves to you." Erwin reasoned.

Alex laughed bitterly. "Every time I come here we have this conversation, and every time I give you the same answer. It is not an easy task and I would be putting Natori at risk. Besides, I don't want any Lords allied to a bunch of douchebags."

Erwin smirked, letting his hands wander down and squeeze the firm, but soft cheeks. Alex giggled.

"Pervert."

"Really? I distinctly remember _someone_ climbing on top of me, naked."

"You're still a pervert… I'm aroused now…"

"I can tell." Erwin chuckled, feeling the erection against his leg.

"Baby… I don't want foreplay." Alex sighed, sitting up.

He relieved Erwin of his clothes. Erwin rolled over so that he was on top of Alex, who pulled him into a fierce kiss. Erwin sighed and wrapped Alex's legs around his waist. He quickly rose to the occasion, reaching over and grabbing the lubrication. Smirking into their kiss, Erwin uncapped the tube and applied a generous amount onto his hand. He slicked his manhood thoroughly before rubbing one of his lubricated fingers against the tight entrance of his lover. A soft sigh drifted up to his sensitive ears as he let a finger sink into the tightness. Alex gasped, his back jerking up a bit. An impatient growl told Erwin that Alex wasn't in the mood to be prepared. Chuckling, Erwin removed his finger.

"Alright, don't blame me when you have difficulty walking in the morning."

Alex laughed, groaning when Erwin entered his channel. Erwin sighed softly, enjoying the feel of Alex's silky walls clamping down on him. He sat up so that Alex was straddling his lap. They smiled at each other, their eyes shining with the love they had held for each other since they were heirs. Erwin wrapped his arms around Alex's back and began thrusting. Alex moaned as he bounced up and down, his arms secure around Erwin's neck. Alex arched his back as the pleasure intensified. He could hear Erwin's low groans as he went deeper, and Alex hissed at the slight pain.

"Mmm… Erwin… Harder… Ah! Yes! Right there!" Alex moaned, knowing both current heirs were passed out, so he and Erwin could be as loud as they wanted.

Erwin hissed, sinking his fangs into Alex's neck, sucking the lovely red liquid from his veins. Alex opened his mouth in a silent scream as every pull from his veins set fire to every cell in his body.

"Don't… Stop…!" Alex squeaked, moving his own hips to meet Erwin's brutal pace.

Their pants and groans filled the room, along with the sound of skin slapping against skin. Alex screamed as his orgasm hit him like a tidal wave, and Erwin groaned as he too met his end, coating his lover's channel with his essence.

* * *

**Sorry about the super slow update! My writer's block was brutal! Anyway, I'm posting two chapters!**


	6. Dissociate Identity Disorder

The sun had just touched the sky when Alex awoke. He was in his lover's embrace, and he sighed contently as he snuggled deeper into his arms, wishing that the night would never end. But the other vampires would begin questioning Erwin, asking him what had kept him confined to his room the entire night, since vampires were more active during the night. Sighing, Alex removed himself from Erwin's embrace and dressed in the golden yukata he was given. He then donned the black cloak and lifted the hood over his head. Their relationship would have to be kept a secret; at least until his clan could understand that imperfection was perfectly fine. Alex kissed Erwin's lips, and then departed to the kingdom of light to begin his own day.

Ashten awoke with a lazy smile on his face. He was sated and sore all at once, and he loved it. Sighing, he sat up and looked around, realizing that he was indeed still in Levi's room. Yawning, Ashten stretched and went to leave the bed; a hand snapped forward and pulled him deeper into the sheets and into a certain pair of arms.

"Mm… Levi? What's wrong? I was just going to my room." Ashten said, looking up at the silver eyes of his master.

Levi growled and turned, effectively flipping Ashten over so that his back was against Levi's front.

"I didn't give you permission to leave. Besides, I want you to tell me about your life."

Ashten wrinkled his brow. "For what? I'm a concubine, met for sex and nothing more. My life shouldn't matter to you, just as long as you get what you want right?"

Levi's eyes narrowed. "There's more to me than just getting my way. I assumed there was more to you than being my toy."

"Of course there is, but why do you care is what I'm asking."

"… Meet me outside in an hour." Levi sighed, letting Ashten go.

Ashten simply stood, donned a light blue robe, and left the room. He went through his daily routine and was outside wearing a black fish tail vest and black skinny jeans. He wore red lip rings, Levi stopped to look him over. He made that outfit look damn good, but he would never openly compliment him. Levi himself wore a black short sleeved shirt with jeans. It didn't take much for Levi to look good, and he knew this.

"Come with me." Levi stated.

Ashten nodded and followed Levi over to one of the many gardens. They sat on a bench and Ashten took in the scene. Purples, blues, greens, and blacks filled the ground, and a fountain was in the middle, completing the scene. Ashten took a deep breath and let the fresh air calm him. He looked to his left and noticed a large stream.

"It's absolutely beautiful out here Levi." Ashten sighed, reflecting back to when he would sit in the light garden, admiring the natural beauty of it all.

"I thought you might like this place. Now… I'll make a deal with you. You tell me your life before this, and I'll tell you my life before you."

Ashten looked down. "I would… But there's a problem…"

"And what is that?" Levi asked.

Ashten smiled sheepishly. "I don't remember much of my childhood… I don't know why."

Levi nodded, his suspicions already confirmed. However, this did not deter him. Levi wanted to know more about Ashten, possibly on a whim, but whatever.

"Tell me what do you remember?"

Ashten shrugged. "Well, I remember playing with my younger sister… That's about it. Certain situations cause me to remember certain things, but when I try to recall it my head throbs until I stop trying to remember."

'_A defense mechanism his personalities must have created.'_ Levi thought to himself.

Ashten closed his eyes suddenly, and hand went to his eye. His body slouched for a moment, and when he reopened his eyes, they had turned gray.

"_Why do you want to know about Ashten?" _This new person asked.

Levi suspected this personality to be a child, due to the innocent hue his eyes took on.

"Because I want Ashten to be more comfortable around me." Levi answered honestly.

Of course Ashten was comfortable during sex, but any other interaction they had, Ashten was snappish and quick to insult. But after a few months of constant arguing, Levi, with Erwin's help, had realized that he wasn't comfortable around Levi. Upon farther investigation, Levi noticed Ashten's behavior completely change when he was around one of the brats, or Armin. He was kind and thoughtful, and he always helped whenever he was needed. Levi had also noticed how sad Ashten became when he thought no one was around.

The ultimate beauty.

"_Ashten is very untrusting… He doesn't know why he doesn't like trusting anyone… But we do."_

"How many are you?" Levi asked.

The young boy shrugged. _"There's me, Yukaro, and Pyro."_

Levi nodded. "What's your name?"

"_Sebastian." _The boy known as Sebastian answered.

"Sebastian, can you tell me about Ashten?" Levi asked.

Sebastian looked away, not knowing if he could trust Levi with such information.

"… _I don't know if I can trust you…" _Sebastian said, crossing his arms and tensing.

Levi sighed, brats were so complicated. "Listen brat, I've met that war general already, and I haven't told anyone about that. The only person I'll tell about this is my father, because he is just as concerned as I am."

Sebastian looked back with a bright smile. _"You've met Pyro? I know he can be rough around the edges, but he is just extremely protective of Ashten, we all are… The only difference is that Pyro can fight. Ashten can fight too, but Pyro is better. He protects all of us… He's trying to take over now."_

"Does Ashten know of your existence?" Levi asked.

Sebastian shook his head, his eyes turning red. Levi knew that the boy was gone, and Pyro had taken over.

Pyro sighed and looked up at the clouds. _"You really want to know? I'll let Sebastian tell you. But if you ever try to tell Ashten I'll kill you. It's because of us that this boy hasn't gone insane. Understand?"_

"I wasn't planning on telling him anything. But I do want him to feel more comfortable… And if that means I have to talk to you all, then so be it."

Pyro looked to Levi with a knowing smile. _"You love him, don't you? Ass so good you gotta put a ring on it?"_

"I see where Ashten's abrasiveness comes from." Levi deadpanned.

Pyro shrugged. _"Love me, hate me, I'm here to stay kid. Anyway, I trust you."_

Ashten's eyes turned back to their innocent gray. _"Um…"_

"It's alright, Pyro and I didn't fight or anything." Levi reassured Sebastian.

"_Ok… Um… Ashten knew he was imperfect since he was little. His mom and dad told him that it was ok, but he couldn't show the others that he embraced his imperfections. Ashten never understood why, so he decided that he would show everyone that it was ok to be regular. That didn't go over too well, because Ashten was constantly bullied. The other kids called him a freak and used to beat him up. Natori hadn't been born yet, and his mom wouldn't help him. The only person that really stuck up for Ashten was his father, but then he stopped sticking up for Ashten. So he made me. He talked to me about his problems, and I comforted him whenever I could… Yukaro came along when Ashten realized he was a masochist. He had been kidnapped by the some light creatures and tortured, hoping that he would be assimilated into the perfect society. Yukaro is indifferent and unfeeling, so he would appear when Ashten couldn't take any more pain… Um… I don't exactly know when the pain became pleasure, but Ashten's mind was warped at a very young age. By the time Alex came to get him, the damage had been done. Pyro came along when Alex was fighting off his kidnappers. Alex was winning, but he had been badly wounded. Pyro broke Ashten's chains and helped Alex kill the kidnappers. From then on, it was the four of us, keeping Ashten sane by removing the painful memories away. Natori being born helped a lot, because Ashten loved her ever since he first saw her. He constantly played with her and protected her, and in return, when Natori got older, she protected him and helped us. Natori knows about us, but I don't think anyone else does. As Ashten got older, he discovered that he had talents, and others discovered that he was stunning. The males of our clan tried to hit on Ashten daily, but Pyro quickly put a stop to that. Then one day Alex kicked us out, and we were sent to a slave market in the dark realm. When they found out that Ashten was a masochist, they tried to sell him to the highest bidder… Which just so happened to be your father. And now we're here." _Sebastian shrugged the matter off, and Levi took a deep breath.

That was a lot to absorb, but he had a feeling that there was a lot more than the brat was letting on.

"What aren't you tell me brat?" Levi asked, surprising Sebastian.

He shook his head and looked away. "Th-tha-that's it. The-there is n-nothing more to tell…"

Levi's eyes narrowed, he knew the boy was lying, and Pyro had just said that he trusted him.

"Let me talk to Pyro." He demanded, and Ashten's eyes turned red immediately.

"_So the brat wouldn't tell you everything in detail huh? Figures, despite his age, Sebastian is the most untrusting of all of us… I don't blame him, Ashten has been through a lot, and when I see daddy dearest again I'm going to kick his ass." _Pyro growled.

Levi looked away, his heart clenching with some unknown emotion. "What else happened?"

"_War, that's what happened. Ashten had to go to war at his father's side. It was absolute hell for him. The bastards we waged war against used child soldiers… Yukaro and I both had to get him through killing dozens of children that were beyond saving… Trust me, he tried once and almost got his throat slit… As for the masochist thing… Yeah, the kidnappers weren't as perfectly stable as they thought they were. Ashten was an adorable, innocent child. However, as his time in captivity went on, they would touch him, then beat him when he reacted negatively… Eventually, Ashten's mind and body had been trained to enjoy both pain and pleasure, that's why whenever you two are together he becomes so insatiable… You give him that same rush of pleasure and pain felt so long ago… Anyway, after that his father noticed that he wasn't the same and couldn't look him in the face… He became distant and cold to his son, and that hurt Ashten more than anything the kidnappers did to him."_

"I'm surprised he hadn't tried to kill himself."

"_Oh no he did. Many times and still finds himself thinking about doing it. His father has stopped him from doing it many times, and now we all have to beg him not to do it."_

"Because your lives are at stake as well right?" Levi asked, surprised by his own hostility.

Pyro smirked humorlessly. _"Not only that, but Ashten really is a wonderful, troubled kid. I don't want him to throw his life always but I understand that it gets hard not to. He's been through so much… Poor kid."_

Levi nodded in agreement. He hadn't known that Ashten had faced such cruelty at the hands of his own people. It oddly made his blood boil at how such pain was placed upon someone so kind.

Levi laughed humorlessly then.

"_What's so funny?" _Pyro asked, clearly missing the analogy in all this.

Levi snorted. "Don't you see it? Ashten is perfect… Perfectly destroyed…"


	7. Come follow me

The sun shone bright in the Kingdom of Light, but she walked out of the bathroom solemnly. The kingdom had been so sad and dull since her brother was thrown out. Tears gathered in her eyes as she thought of that day, pulling on a white tank top with jeans and white boots to cover her womanly form. Lip rings adorned her lips, and her white tresses cascaded over her shoulders. Amethyst eyes glared hatefully as the door opened and revealed her father.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out." Natori deadpanned, making to leave the room.

Alex grabbed her hand and she turned to him, noticing his lowered head.

"Can you please sit for a moment? I want to talk to you."

Natori snorted. "It's always what _you_ want right?"

Alex flinched at her tone. "… N-no I just… _Please?_" he pleaded.

Natori sat down on her bed, gazing up at her father with hard, cold eyes. Alex sat beside her cautiously and sighed.

"You're going to visit your brother right?" he asked.

"Someone has to." Natori grunted.

Alex smiled sadly. "I visit him every day… Fix his herbal bath, just the way he likes it… I make it seem like you do it though… Natori listen, there is a reason why I banished him."

"And that is?"

Alex sighed. "I don't want you to tell him ok? I-I want to tell him, and I'm going to… After I get rid of them all."

Natori wrinkled her brow. "You banished him because he embraced his imperfection… Like I do… What, you're gonna banish me too?"

"… I deserve that… But no, Natori… _I'm _not perfect. I banished your brother because he wasn't happy here! I-I thought that one day I would wake up to find him dead! Also… I overheard something I shouldn't have, but happy that I did."

"What did you hear?" she asked.

Alex quickly wiped the tears away, but his daughter's sharp eyes never missed a thing. She cupped his cheeks and wiped away his tears herself.

"Dad…"

"I-it was some time a-ago," Alex started, letting Natori keep his face in her hands. "The elders were talking about Ashten and how he wasn't like them. They confessed to having him kidnapped in order to assimilate him but when they realized that he wouldn't bow to their commands… They plotted to kill him… I-I panicked! I didn't want to lose my son! They made me stop protecting him by distracting me whenever he was been bullied, but they saw that when I caught wind of it I rushed to help him… So they placed a spell on me. When I heard screaming I rushed to help but a shock went through my entire body and I collapsed, by the time I came to it was too late. My son thought I deserted him and he began to hate me…"

Sobs choked him up, and Natori held him close. So she hadn't imagined it. She had indeed heard her father sobbing that night. Her eyes softened, and she felt her love come back full force. Her father loved them both so much, that he was willing to let them go somewhere else to be happy.

"I-is he happy? In dark realm?" Natori asked.

Alex smiled softly. "Yes… And he's getting the help he needs. I know that there is no cure for dissociative identity disorder but maybe they could merge… And if not… Maybe they could all be truly happy."

Natori's eyes widened. "Y-you know about that?"

"Of course I do… Because I have it too. The only person who really doesn't know is Ashten himself and the light creatures outside the palace."

Natori gasped. "Y-you have it too?"

Alex nodded. "Ashten isn't the only one who's had it rough… But unlike Ashten, I always had someone on my side."

"Who?" Natori asked, suddenly intrigued.

Alex blushed, and Natori smirked slyly. "A lover?"

"Yeah a lover and you won't believe who."

"Who!?"

"… Erwin Smith."

Natori's eyes widened. "As in King Erwin Smith of the dark realm? Father of Levi Ackerman? And if I'm not mistaken… You do love Ashten…"

"So much…" Alex smiled.

Natori hugged her father and then stood, putting away all of her weapons except for her sword that went everywhere with her.

Alex wrinkled his brow. "What were you planning on doing with all of that?"

Natori shrugged. "I thought I was going have to kill a couple of people. But since Ashten is in your lover's palace I know he is safe mostly. Does he call you?"

"Of course he does. He tells me about Levi and Ashten, and we talk for hours about stupid stuff."

"Can't be _that _stupid if you're blushing like that." Natori grinned.

Alex blushed even more, throwing a nearby pillow at her. "Shut up!"

* * *

"Ashten-chan!" Krista yelled as she ran over to him.

Ashten had changed his clothes and went back outside. Levi was talking to his father, so he could have some free time to himself. Now wearing a purple kimono, he turned to the little girl and smiled, placing his hands on his knees.

"Hello little one! What brings you over?" Ashten asked with a smile.

"My daddy told me that he overheard you humming to yourself! He said it was pretty and I was wondering if you would sing us a song?" Krista asked, her big eyes bright and pleading.

Ashten's scalp prickled at the different auras around them, and he looked around to see children and their parents duck behind various objects. Giggling, Ashten nodded.

"If that's what you want sweetheart I'll sing you a song. What do you want to hear?"

"Um… A song about us!" She exclaimed.

Ashten nodded and pointed to the ground in front of him. The other child raced forward and sat down around him, and the adults stood a little ways off.

"Ok, you ready?" he asked.

The other kids nodded, but one pointed behind him, and Ashten turned to see Levi and Erwin making their way over.

Ashten bowed politely, and Erwin smiled kindly. "We overheard you say you would sing for the children and their parents… May we listen as well?

Ashten blushed. "U-um well… If you wish and if you're not too busy…"

'_Singing is one of the talents we told you about.' _A voice whispered to Levi, and he suspected that it was Sebastian.

Father and son sat down behind the children, and all was silent.

Ashten took a deep breath. He listened to the sounds of nature. As if possessed, Ashten began to move to the sound, smiling as he easily lost himself in his outlet. A golden spiral swirled around him, and Ashten's clothes had changed from the purple kimono to a white Shendyt with a dark green lace veil adorning his head.

"_If you believe in the magic, find all the wonder you seek._

_Break the dark spell that you're under, come follow me, follow me."_

Ashten beckoned the children with a finger, and he began moving away. The audience followed, entranced, by his voice. It wasn't a surprise that Ashten's voice would be so high, since his normal voice was soft and light, but it was still beautiful nonetheless. The children laughed as they followed a lightly trotting Ashten through the gardens.

"_If you would swim, with the dolphins, fly with the eagles be free._

_Slip through the eye, of the needle, come follow me, follow me."_

It was like nature gravitated towards him. The flowers danced with him. Ashten turned to face the children, and he spread his arms wide.

"_I, am, your dream. I am the love you will be, and I will set you free, come follow me follow me."_

Ashten walked over to one of the children and kneeled. His name was Eren Jaeger. He had noticed that the young boy was often alone, and he had noticed that he was bullied as well.

"_How can I smile when you're crying? How can I dance when you crawl?_

_I'll give you wings, when you're falling._

_Come follow me, follow me."_

Ashten lifted Eren into his arms and spun him around gently, proceeding to dance around the garden, his audience keeping a comfortable pace.

"_I am you dream, I am the love you will be, and I will set you free. _

_Look in your heart and you'll see, that I am your dream. I am _

_The light you will be, and I will set you free, come follow me, follow me."_

Ashten put Eren down and backed up, stopping the children when they tried to close the distance. His inner light brightened and outlined his form, bathing the gardens in milk gold light. Large, pearly white wings unfurled gently at his back, and he smiled gently.

"_If you believe in the magic, nothing can stand in your way._

_Open your hearts to the wonder, just let it take you away…"_

The milk gold aura grew and engulfed everything. It was powerful, but Ashten, even in such an engrossed state control easily control his power. He wasn't powerful just because he was royalty. It should have killed everyone in the area, but instead gave everyone a feeling of euphoria.

"_I am your dream! I am the love you will be! And I will, set you free…_

_Look in your heart and you'll see! _

_That I am your dream, I am the light you will be!_

_And I will set you set you free, come follow me, follow me._

_Come follow me, follow me."_

The natural sounds ended, and Ashten descended to the ground. His wings furled, and his aura faded away. Ashten blushed as his audience clapped, and the children crowded around him in awe. Erwin looked over to Levi to gauge his reaction, noting with satisfaction that his son was indeed stunned.

"I hadn't imagined that his voice could go so high…" Erwin stated, pleased.

"I already knew that." Levi replied quietly, still slightly stunned.

He should have immediately acted to avoid the possible danger of Ashten's powers, but apparently Ashten had already seen this happening and changed the purpose of his light.

He was more powerful that Levi had first thought.

"We should keep a close eye on him… But his singing isn't the only thing I'm intrigued by… Those clothes… He looks like a prophet…"

Both vampires wrinkled their brows.

'_I knew he was an asshole, I hate being right.'_

'_Singing is just one of Ashten's talents…'_

'_Ashten knew he was different.'_

Erwin's eyes widened, and Levi stiffened.

Was Ashten… The light prophet from the prophecy? The one that would unite the light and dark kingdoms?

Only time could tell… Or could it?

* * *

Sorry about the long period of neglect! Being a senior is awesome, but a lot of work. Especially if you have AP and honors classes. Anyway, more where that came from! See you soon!


	8. Meet yourself, a lesson in nature

**Just a friendly reminder that Ashten is a GUY. Hence the term Yaoi. Ashten is also not some God-like creature. Those are the perfect douchebag other light creatures. The LAST THING Ashten wants to be. On with the story then! WARNING: This chapter is long. But do enjoy nonetheless!**

* * *

It was the first time Ashten had witnessed rain in the dark realm. Everyone had gone inside except for him of course. Ashten let the droplets hit his skin and hair, having removed the veil. He looked into the sky and sighed, cursing angrily. He really needed to learn to better control his power. That particular unsuspected stunt could have cost many lives had he not neutralized his aura quickly. His markings burned with his inner rage. Had he learned nothing from his childhood? Perhaps they were right to bully him. Nothing had changed; he was still the same old weakling who couldn't control his abilities.

"But you always knew that didn't you father? You old bitch."

"Ashten!? What are you doing out here!? You could catch a cold!" a voice shouted.

Ashten turned to see Armin rushing over to him. Armin grabbed Ashten's arm, but hissed painfully when the skin burned his hand. He wrinkled his brow and studied his friend.

"Are you angry?" he asked, letting the rain hit him as well.

Ashten nodded silently, clutching the skin on his arms. Armin spread his hands out, and a water barrier came over them. Ashten looked to Armin with a smile, and then dried the grass under their feet. Both creatures seated themselves.

"So why are you angry?" Armin asked.

"Bullshit." Ashten answered through gritted teeth.

Armin nodded. "Mhm. You lost control of your powers again didn't you? Ashten you must learn to control yourself, you are powerful, but you have absolutely no foundation to keep yourself grounded. That isn't good for someone of your stature."

"I know!" Ashten exclaimed, gripping his hair angrily. "Dude I thought that I was going to kill those children!"

"But you didn't, you made everyone happy, and played your little mishap off expertly, which leads me to believe that this has happened before… but with catastrophic results."

Ashten sighed, but nodded in confirmation. "But the problem is… I don't remember what happened, all I have are feelings, and no one will tell me."

Armin wrinkled his brow, then reached over and grabbed Ashten's hands. The two smiled at one another and Ashten closed his palms around Armin's hands.

"Tell me about these feelings and emotions you have… And your lack of remembrance."

Ashten nodded. "I have no idea when it started, but I suspect it was when I was a child. All I really know is that I was bullied a lot, but no one would help me except for my sister and father. But father stopped helping me, and the elders separated Natori and me… Something happened to me… But I don't know what. I know that somewhere along the way I became a masochist. I remember absolutely nothing of my childhood except for bullies. I have no recollection of my early teens, and I black out when I'm overwhelmed, and when I come to, people are dead and my sister is holding me… I do not know why these things happen to me, but they do."

Armin nodded, standing to his feet and helping Ashten up. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Armin went back inside for a few moments, and then came back outside with a book. A circle of water kept the rain from hitting him, and he walked back into the barrier where Ashten sat, looking at the rain. Armin went to sit, but stopped when he noticed that his eyes had turned red.

"_We have been talking… And we have come to an agreement, that it is time Ashten found out about us."_

Armin smiled. "I figured as much, I'm glad you all are in agreement. I was just about to tell him. I know that he wouldn't want you all to go."

_Pyro smiled. "I believe that too little vampire. I am glad that we have friends like you. However, we have a better way of showing him."_

Armin nodded and sat down, watching as an assortment of colors appeared around Ashten's body. Red, gray, and pastel blue. The colors oozed from Ashten's body and materialized into individual beings. The red aura became a man with white hair and ruby eyes. He was tall and muscular, with the same markings as Ashten. He looked a lot like Natori, Ashten's younger sister.

"_Hello. I am Pyro Sukimori… The war general. Ashten imagined me as a protector, a lot like Natori; it is why I am modeled after her." _His baritone washed over Armin.

The gray aura became a child about five years of age, with black hair and gray eyes. He hid timidly behind Pyro, who smiled and put a hand on his head.

"_The little one is Sebastian Sukimori; he would listen to Ashten whenever he needed someone to talk to. He also is responsible for an impressive amount of death among the light creatures. As little as he is, Sebastian is vicious."_

Armin waved, and Sebastian smiled a bit, waving back.

The pastel blue aura became a boy about Ashten's age, with sapphire hair and pastel blue eyes. He gave Armin an indifferent look. He stood off a little to the side, behind Pyro.

"_I am Yukaro Sukimori. I am the one who took Ashten's pain when he could no longer handle it himself. Of course this was before we all became masochists."_

Armin nodded, looking at all of the different beings Ashten shared a body with.

"I see… Pyro you are the dominant force I presume? If so, I shall give you complete control of the proceedings."

_Pyro smiled. "Of course, thank you."_

_Pyro turned to Ashten. "Ashten… Wake up Láska."_

Slowly, Ashten's eyes fluttered opened, then widened at the beings before him. He laughed quietly, gripping his head.

"I feel weak, why? And I must be going completely insane."

_Pyro motioned for Sebastian and Yukaro to sit, in which they sat. Pyro then took his seat in front of Ashten._

"_You feel weak because we are using a great amount of your power to be here, fully manifested. I am Pyro Sukimori… This is Sebastian Sukimori, a being you should be familiar with. The last one is Yukaro Sukimori. Ashten, we are different sides of you."_

Ashten wrinkled his brow, shaking his head. "W-what? Yes I am familiar with Sebastian but this cannot be real… I must be imagining things."

_Pyro nodded logically. "I figured that you would say something like that. Armin, can you see us?"_

"Yes, I see you all perfectly," Armin responded, walking over to Ashten sitting down beside him. "Ashten this is not dream. You are not imagining this. Listen to what your personalities have to say."

Ashten's eyes widened. "Oh what the fuck… Alright."

_Pyro smiled. "We will give you even more prove… Late in the day when all are sleeping, you cry about your lot in life. Your lost memories, your father's carelessness. Being separated from your sister… All of it. As much as you say you don't care, you actually care more than anything in this world."_

_Sebastian chimed in. "I remember when you told me about the time Michael burned you… You told me how good it felt, and then asked me if it were normal to feel pleasure from pain."_

Ashten's eyes widened and tears welled in them. "My God… Can you tell me what happened in my childhood? Why am I the way that I am?"

_The trio shook their heads. "We cannot tell you anything Ashten; it is because you do not know that you are still sane."_

Ashten nodded in understanding. "Alright, I won't worry about it anymore then… Does father know about you three?"

"_He does." Pyro replied._

Ashten nodded again. "Does he love me?"

_Pyro shrugged. "I don't know."_

Ashten snorted. "I should have known that… He really doesn't give a damn about me… That's fine. I like it here anyway… And I like you guys, so, I think we can all live in harmony… Unless somebody tries to take over."

"_Nah I'm good being your protector." Pyro smiled._

"_Being your comforter is better." Sebastian said._

"_Hm… I like being your shield." Yukaro shrugged._

Ashten smirked, standing to his feet. "Well… This is strangely unsurprising."

Sebastian and Yukaro dissipated to their aura, and flowed back into Ashten's body. Pyro stood to his feet and closed the distance between him and Ashten.

"_I know you are having trouble controlling your powers. You have learned before, but it was I your father taught. I will teach you how to do amazing things with your abilities. You are more than you think Ashten… It is why I will stay manifested for a while, to teach you. Everyone will be able to see me, so don' worry about seeming crazy… Er."_

Ashten nodded, and Armin collapsed the barrier, letting the water rain over them. Pyro's red aura furled into his body, and he turned to Armin.

"Thank you for making this possible Armin, now, could you give Ashten and I some time alone, I don't want you to be hurt."

"Of course. Bye Ashten."

"Bye."

Armin departed back into the palace, and Pyro turned to Ashten. He motioned for the younger boy to follow him, and Ashten immediately did so.

"This will take some time, I want you to listen intently, and practice my teachings… But do not let my kindness fool you boy. Fuck with me and you will catch a beat down."

"Got it, so, what is the first thing I'm learning?"

The duo followed the stream, and Ashten soon found himself in a forest not too far from the palace, but far enough. Pyro looked up and sighed, letting the rain hit him.

"You must learn to be one with nature always, not just when you are singing… You must learn to free yourself… To be free is the only way to truly control your powers and not always rely on me. Look to the sky, tell me what it up there."

Ashten looked up to the sky, crossing his arms with a bored expression. "Gray clouds, a dark sky, and water… Hm. Kinda like my life personified."

Pyro rolled his eyes. "Quit being a whiny bitch and get serious. You will never be free if you don't let go of that. Easier said than done I know, but try."

Ashten nodded and looked into the sky, tuning out the bad thoughts. He wrinkled his brow in a frustrated manner. Pyro walked over to Ashten and wrapped his arms around him. He felt Ashten relax, and his glare turned into simple gazing. The hairs on Pyro's neck stood, and he turned his head to the two vampires that watched quietly.

"It would help him if he knew that he wasn't alone. All creatures are tied to nature, come, join us."

The two nodded, and made their way over to either side of Ashten, gazing up the sky as well. Ashten, having heard, turned his head to his right, spotting Levi beside him, looking up at the sky. He turned his head to his right, spotting Erwin doing the same. He himself then looked up at the man holding him, his gaze upward as well. Ashten took a deep breath and looked up once more.

"Now… Everyone tell me, what do you see?" Pyro asked.

It was silent a moment, everyone focusing on the still shining sun, and the rainbow that was produced.

Ashten wrinkled his brow, his eyes blurring. Erwin looked over to see the tears sliding down Ashten's eyes. Pyro looked to Erwin, prompting him to speak first.

"Hm… I see… An assortment of colors mingling with the sun and water… Like an inner connection they have with the sky itself. The clouds producing the rain, and the water and sun are joining forces to create such beauty."

Pyro turned to Levi. "And you?"

"Hm. I see different forces fighting for dominance."

"Interesting. Ashten?" Pyro asked, looking down.

"I…" Ashten started, choking back a small sob. "I see… Heartache… And comfort… A longing to be seen as something beautiful like the rainbow, instead of something less than like the rain… But the clouds hold the rain… Like it is trying to comfort the ever raging storm."

Pyro nodded. "Our powers are connected to our emotions, and our emotions are tied to nature… When we cannot see the emotions of nature, we cannot see the emotions within ourselves. When the sun shines, we are happy. When the wind blows, we are free. When it rains, we are sad. When there is a storm, we are angry. And when there is a rainbow… We feel beautiful, or handsome. Now close your eyes, and listen to nature's song."

Everyone closed their eyes and listened. The wind blew, and the water hit the ground at an ever growing rate.

"Is nature peaceful at this very moment?" Pyro asked.

"No…" Levi answered.

"No…" Erwin agreed.

"Yes…" Ashten said.

"Why do you believe that nature is peaceful at this moment?" Pyro asked.

"Because it is real… Nature is being honest with itself, as we should be."

Pyro nodded. "Well, everyone has a different interpretation of nature… But really, what people see in nature is what they see in themselves. Erwin, what or who are you mingling with that makes you feel beautiful? Levi, what forces are fighting inside of you for dominance? Ashten, why is your heart broken? Who is trying to comfort you? And who you see as greater than you?"

"… That was deep…" Ashten commented.

Pyro shrugged. "I tend to make connections no one would think of. Everyone sit."

They sat on the wet earth, their eyes still closed. Pyro walked around the trio and sat down in front of them.

"This next part is about to suck somewhat, but I want you all to stay here until you hear something click. When this happens, you may stand."

The trio nodded and stayed put, the storm raging around them. About an hour later, Erwin stood to his feet.

"Good, now stretch out your hands, and tell me what you feel." Pyro instructed.

Erwin did so, and wrinkled his brow, unsure.

"It's ok to be unsure, just tell me what you feel."

"I… Feel hot, cold, wet, and dry… But at random intervals."

"Mhm. Heat… Fire. Cold… Wind. Wet… Water. Dry… Earth. They are like small children running around you, playing a secret game…"

"How do you know this?"

Pyro smirked. "Because I can see them. The elements react to your personality. You are kind, but those around know not to take that for a weakness."

Levi stood then, and Pyro turned to him. "How do you feel Prince Levi?"

Levi shrugged. "I feel hot and dry."

"As I thought. Only certain people can approach you. The others know to stay far back. You are very untrusting, which is why it is not at intervals. The elements stay put… This is a good, but kind of lonely trait because the types of people that are allowed in your presence are not seen every day."

A few moments later, Ashten stood to his feet, and Pyro turned to him.

"Ashten since you and I are the same, tell me what you feel _and _see."

"Um… I feet hot, cold, wet, dry, and… in tuned. I see a red child, a blue child, a silver child, a brown child, and a purple child. They're… Touching me."

Pyro nodded. "You are an odd one, and the elements are curious about you. They want to know where you come from, and what made you the way that you are. Since they are used to snobby Sukimori in their presence… They are fascinated by one that is… Unlike the others. How are they touching you? And where?"

"Their being gentle… Poking at me really and they only poke my arms, nothing more. Just a slight poke."

"They know you are fragile and that they don't want you to shy away from them… Now, open your eyes."

They did, and the connection ended. Pyro stood to his feet then.

"Did you notice the connection ending?"

They nodded.

"This is what I want you all to practice; keeping your connections at all times, it will be your first lesson. When we meet at this place tomorrow, I expect you all to have this learned and executed with expertise. Enjoy the rest of your night…"

Levi and Erwin nodded and left, but Ashten stayed where he was, his eyes narrowing.

"What's with the purple one?"

"I am not at liberty to tell you right now… You are not ready."

Ashten gave Pyro a straight face. "You know what? I've had enough bullshit revelations for one day. I'm going inside and watch it rain, I'll see you later."

"Bye." Pyro waved as he watched Ashten walk off.

Smirking, he turned back to the weeping clouds. He didn't have to tell Ashten what he was; he would realize it on his own.

Ashten kept his eyes closed on the way back to the palace, envisioning the elements and prompting them to draw closer. He wanted a deeper connection with nature, so maybe he wouldn't be so much of an idiot whenever he heard the other light creatures talking about it. As a child, he had often wondered about his purpose in life. He had always wondered as to what God he had angered to be dealt the harsh hand he had been dealt. Not that he wondered such things anymore, because quite frankly he didn't give a fuck. Reaching the door of the palace, Ashten opened his eyes, sighing at the once again severed connection.

"Damn… Why can't I get it right!?" he growled, stiffening at a voice.

"Bitch did you lose control of your power _again_!? Typical Ashten. Just fucking typical."


	9. Enter Natori: The fierce rebel princess

Ashten whirled on his heels, smiling happily at his younger sister.

"Natori!" He exclaimed, running over and crashing into her arms.

Natori laughed and hugged him tightly, only letting go when he began to pull back.

"You used our bond to find me didn't you?" Ashten asked.

"Yep!" Natori replied, smiling sheepishly.

"It's a good thing you are here. We have _a lot _to talk about."

The two strolled into the palace, only to be meant by Erwin and Levi. Ashten knew that his personalities had told Levi about his past, and he had refused to tell him when he inquired about it. He didn't try to press him for information.

He would find out sooner or later.

"Hello, you must be Natori. Welcome to my palace, we have heard so much about you." Erwin smiled.

Levi gave her a bored stare, and Natori smirked. "Hello King Erwin, thank you very much for allowing me to visit my brother."

She turned to Ashten. "I take it this dickhead is Levi?"

"Yep."

"Damn Ashten how does it fit?" Natori asked, impressed.

Ashten's cheeks tinted red. "What the hell are you talking about!?"

"How does it fit? If he's a dickhead then he would need a condom that would fit his whole body. After that, he would put it inside right? How does all of that fit?"

Ashten burst into hysteria, and Levi's jaw clenched.

She was Ashten's sister alright.

"Tori you are such an asshole! But yes girl it is a tight fit. Good thing I'm a masochist huh?"

The two laughed as they headed up the steps, but Natori stopped halfway up.

"You go on ahead Ashten, father asked me to do something for him."

Ashten snarled. "_Your _father. That bitch is my sperm donor, nothing more."

Natori noticed the tight clench in Erwin's jaw as he said that, and Natori smirked, knowing her father was indeed telling the truth. Ashten headed up the stairs, Levi following after him.

"Let me know when I can come in!" she called after them as Levi pulled Ashten into his bedroom.

Natori studied Erwin a bit more before smiling politely. "So, how long?"

Erwin wrinkled his brow. "How long what?"

"How long have you and my father been lovers?" she asked, laughing when Erwin choked on air.

"I-I have no idea-

"You're lying. I'm not Ashten. I have been trained and I have a full connection with nature. I smell his scent on you and I can see his aura mingling with yours… From what I can tell, you two have been lovers since… Childhood?" she guessed.

"How did you know?"

Natori burst into laughter. "I know because my father told me! Anyway, I know why Ashten is here. Thank you for helping."

"Of course… I am quite fond of Ashten. He makes my son show emotion."

Natori smiled softly, nodding. "Yeah, he tends to do that with a lot of people. Keep talking, I can hear what's going on up there."

Ashten swirled his tongue around the swollen head, lapping up the clear substance that oozed out of the slit. His own erection strained against his Shendyt. Licking up the shaft, he engulfed the head into his mouth.

"Mmm…" Ashten moaned, enjoying Levi's natural taste.

"Hm… I figured you would be good at this. If you could fix your mouth to talk shit, you could fix your mouth to swallow me whole… Wouldn't you agree?"

Ashten nodded, relaxing his throat and letting Levi slide down his throat. He held his mouth there for a moment, before lifting up slowly back to the tip. Except for the small shudders and sighs, Levi remained emotionless. He could understand how other concubines would falter in this, he left very little clues to go by, but it wasn't completely impossible. Ashten moved his head slowly, teasing his master with enough pleasure to feel it, but not enough to climax. If Ashten was anything, he was a master tease. Levi's manhood had begun to pulsate and twitch, making Ashten aware of his approaching end.

"Did you forget that your sister was here?" Levi asked.

That's right… Damnit!

Rolling his eyes, Ashten relaxed and bobbed his head up and down. He gripped the base as he did so, moving his head faster. Levi pulsated once more, and Ashten squeezed the base. A gasp was heard, and then Ashten's mouth was filled with Levi's essence. Sucking to milk him dry, Ashten lifted up and swallowed. Sighing, he stood to his feet and strolled into his bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked, the wall blocking his view.

"Brushing my teeth," Ashten answered back. "I do not wish to talk to my sister with my breath smelling of your cum. She'll call me on it in a heartbeat."

"Since when have you given a fuck about my cum on your breath?"

Ashten turned on the sink and spit into it. "Normally I wouldn't because I don't give a fuck about anyone here except your father, Armin, and the palace children, but my sister doesn't deserve that, so I will not subject her to it."

Levi's eyes narrowed. "You say that as if the scent of my essence is horrible."

"No, it smells and taste like spice, but why would I want anyone I love to know that? I hold no claim on you, as you hold no claim on me. Both of us are fair game."

Levi stood and walked over to the bathroom, leaning against the frame.

"And if I wanted to place my claim on you?" he inquired, fingering Ashten's hair.

"Ha!" Ashten laughed, placing his lip rings back on. "Why would you want to place your claim on a mere slave!? It would not be allowed first, and second, I am a light creature, as much as I hate to admit being related to those _Godly_ douchebags… I'm afraid genetics say otherwise."

"Actually," Levi stated, entering the bathroom fully and wrapping his arms around Ashten. "I_ can _place my claim on you. You are of royal blood, and it would be a wise move, to unite the light and dark kingdoms through marriage."

"Bitch please. They would only honor it if you wanted to marry Natori. Me however? No."

Levi turned Ashten to face him, a rare smirk in place. "I shouldn't tell you this, but your father has had numerous meetings with the allied forces of the dark kingdom, and our fathers agreed that if one of us wished to marry either light royal that it would be honored."

Ashten snorted. "Just because we fuck like we love each other doesn't mean we actually love each other."

The door opened before Levi could reply, and Natori strolled into the room with a yawn.

"Hey you still wanted to talk right?" Natori asked.

"Yeah. Get out Levi." Ashten deadpanned, and Levi left the room.

The siblings sat on the bed and Ashten turned towards Natori with serious eyes.

"Let's get right down to business. How long have I had DID?" he asked.

Natori wrinkled her brow. "DID?"

"Dissociate Identity Disorder. The presence of two or more entities that share one body. How long have I had it?"

Natori sighed. "Since we were kids. You had it before I was born really."

"I figured that. The only things I remember are bullies and our childhood together. I remember nothing of when I was just an only child. But see… I want to remember because though I have no memory of it, I still hold the feelings."

"What feelings?"

"The feelings of having been through a severe mental trauma. I know something happened to me, but what… No."

Natori lay out on Ashten's bed, looking to the ceiling. She shrugged her shoulders, not really knowing about Ashten's past either. The trauma happened before she was born, and try as she might; her father kept it a secret from both of them.

"_I don't ever want to see that blank look in Ashten's eyes again." Alex had told his youngest the last time she had asked._

"_My _father won't tell me. He says that he doesn't ever want to see that blank look in your eyes again."

Ashten wrinkled his brow. "What blank look?"

Natori shrugged. "Beats the hell out of me. Anyway, what is there to do here? I'm bored!"

Ashten rolled his eyes and stood to his feet. "Come on, you can meet my friend Armin and the little ones."

Natori nodded and stood to her feet, following Ashten out of the room and down the hall. Armin was found tiding to one of the rooms, and he smiled as Ashten strolled in with a girl who looked to be eighteen. She matched the description precisely, so it was easy to figure out who this mystery person was.

"Hi Ashten! And you must be Natori; it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Armin smiled.

Natori smiled happily and shook Armin's hand. "It's nice to meet you too Armin! I appreciate you befriending my brother despite his heritage. I now a lot dark creatures dislike him because of it."

Armin nodded sadly. "Unfortunately. It's mostly girls though, and most of them were Levi-sama's concubines before Ashten arrived."

Natori laughed maliciously. "What? Are they upset because Ashten is prettier than them? Or it is because his bedroom skills outmatch theirs by centuries? Hm… Maybe it's because Ashten could wear a trash bag and still be fine as all fuck and they could be wearing their best clothes and still look like a hot ass bag of struggle."

Armin covered his mouth and gigged, while Ashten flat out laughed. The two helped Armin finish his chores, and the trio were currently strolling down the steps.

"Is it still raining?" Natori asked.

"Yeah… You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Hell yeah!"

Natori raced up the steps, laughing when she heard Armin's surprised yelp as he was dragged up the steps by Ashten. They burst into Ashten's room and closed the door.

"When Natori and I were small," Ashten began, removing all of his clothes. "Whenever it rained in the light realm we would put on our bathing suits and run outside to play in the rain."

Armin blushed at seeing Ashten's bare skin, and he turned away shyly. Noticing this, Ashten giggled and turned to face him fully.

"Armin we are both guys. We have the same counterparts. Natori is in the bathroom changing so you don't have to worry about her seeing you. I have swimming trunks galore, pick your favorite pair."

Ashten had already grabbed a pair of short black boxers, and he slid them on happily. He bounced in a circle and laughed, watching as Armin slipped on a pair of normal length green trunks. Natori walked out of the bathroom then, sporting a ruby bikini that contoured to her womanly form beautifully. She wrinkled her brow suddenly.

"Where's Pyro?"

"Outside. He separated from me for the time being. He is teaching me about our connection to nature and our psychic abilities… Yada yada."

"It is not 'yada' yada' Ashten. You must learn to harness your connection. You're a lot stronger and insightful than you realize." Pyro answered as he walked through the door, dressed in sapphire sweatpants.

"Hiya Pyro!" Natori waved, grunting when powerful arms wrapped around her fiercely.

"Tori!" Pyro exclaimed, spinning her around.

Ashten giggled. "She can't breathe, let go."

Pyro obeyed and released his hold. Natori stepped back a bit and looked up at Pyro, smirking.

"Damn Ash he's fine as fuck!"

Pyro chuckled and ran his hand through his ponytail. "Heh, why thank you."

Ashten rolled his eyes at the exchange. The two could practically be twins save the eye color. He nodded towards the door and then headed out, leading the others down the stairs towards the double doors that would lead outside to their childhood nirvana.

"Ashten, where are you going?" a voice asked, obviously angry.

Ashten turned to see Levi surrounded by a group of other vampires. They all looked to be about his age, and their closeness to his master led him to believe that they were all friends.

"I'm going outside to play in the rain master. Would you and your friends like to join us?" Ashten asked.

"Hmph. We have better things to do than play in the cold rain with a bunch of idiots." One of Levi's friends commented.

He was tall, looked to be the oldest with a light blonde curly hair styled in an undercut. He had wrinkles on the side of his mouth, and Ashten could tell that he was a dickhead, more so than Levi.

Natori stepped up beside Ashten then, wearing a sinister smirk of her own.

"Oh? Just like how we have better things to do than sit around watching some big guy named Bill finger pop your asshole. Come along Ashten, we have thunder to roar with."

Ashten burst into hysteria as he followed everyone outside, who were also laughing. Levi shook his head, and turned to his friends. They were together so often that people referred to them as 'The Levi Squad'.

"The one with gold hair is Ashten, and the girl was his younger sister, Natori. You'll all meet them later. But for now, come on, we have shit to talk about."

Meanwhile, Ashten stood outside, drenched in rain, watching Natori, Armin, and Pyro playing. They danced in the rain, ran with the lightning, roared with the thunder. He smiled softly, laughing at their antics. He rushed forward to join them, dancing, running, and roaring. It was exhilarating, not because it was fun, but because it was nature, it was like they were helping nature be nature. Of course that wasn't the case, but hell, it was fun.

"Hey Ashten, how long as Pyro been teaching you?" Natori asked.

"We spent the early part of the day learning." Ashten answered.

Natori nodded and continued listening to the sounds of the storm, feeling lighter than light itself. Ashten looked into the sky and closed his eyes, letting the droplets drop and slide against his form. Any human would be sick from such activities, but Ashten had been practicing bending fire to his will since he was younger.

It was the only element he held a full connection with.

His skin was warm, keeping him well and able to handle the icy droplets. Ashten got a sudden idea. Keeping his eyes closed, he focused on the water. Pyro had told him that this would be the only lesson he would get, because it took one lesson for a light creature to reach their full connection. He felt the water, focused on its form, how it moved, took shape. He noticed the certain grace it held, how light, free, but heavy it became. Ashten could his body moving with light, graceful, but powerful and sure motions. He opened his eyes, delighted that the element was moving around him. He let his body take control, moving and feeling to its own beat.

"Pyro!" Natori called, making both Pyro and Armin stop dancing and look over to Ashten.

Pyro smiled, heading over to Ashten, he began to mimic Ashten's movements, controlling the rain as well. Natori soon joined in, and Armin was gifted with a beautiful water show. The rain had stopped mid fall, and were now taking different shapes to tell a story. There was a little boy who had gotten stuck in a tree, and his father had coaxed him to jump into his arms. Armin clapped when the father caught his child, laughing. The doors of the palace opened, and the show ceased back to its normal pitter patter of rain.

Ashten turned to see Levi standing there with a grim expression on his face. Pyro's red aura engulfed him, and Ashten felt a great amount of his energy returning to him.

"Pyro? Levi! What's wrong?" Ashten asked.

Levi took a deep breath. "Ashten… Your father is here."


	10. Father?

Ashten paled, looking to Natori. She looked back at him with a confused expression on her face. Armin whistled, he just _knew _this wasn't going to be a happy reunion at all.

"Tell him that he can hop on whatever horse he rode to get here and get the fuck out! I don't wanna see that bitch!"

Levi turned back to someone in the door, and then turned back.

"He says it is important. Ashten at least see what he wants." Levi replied.

Growling in absolute fury, Ashten stomped towards the palace, all the fire of hell flowing behind him. Natori raced after Ashten, hoping to catch him and calm him before he could enter the palace doors.

"Ashten wait don't do anything!" she yelled.

"Oh fuck that, he wants to come here like I really want to see him I'm going to show him just how much I wanted to see him!" Ashten yelled back.

Ashten pushed passed Levi and turned to his right, coming face to face with the man who banished him from his home. The man he so foolishly thought loved him.

His father.

Alex kept his eyes on the ground, not daring to look Ashten in the eyes for fear of seeing the hatred he _knew _was present. He looked over to Erwin, who gave him a hard look, but Alex could see the hidden love and sorrow in them. He finally gathered his courage and looked into Ashten's eyes.

What he saw surprised him.

He didn't see an ounce of hatred within those deep sapphire orbs. He saw white hot anger, hurt, betrayal, confusion, and love. He was angry that Alex had banished him. He was hurt because he didn't think Alex loved him. He was betrayed at how Alex treated his own son that was the spitting imagine of him, like trash. He was confused because he didn't know what he had done to deserve such retaliation. And even though he felt all of those different emotions, Ashten still loved his father more than anything on earth.

"Ashten-

"Did Hell freeze over today? Is the world about to end? Have the titans returned?" Ashten asked, crossing his arms.

Natori watched the scene in fear. She didn't know what was going through her father's mind or what made him want to see Ashten. But she could see that he had dropped his perfection façade, and was trying to show Ashten exactly who he was.

"No, I-

"So none of those things are currently taking place?"

"No."

"Ok, then what in the almighty hell are you doing here? Wasn't banishing me enough!? Oh no, you just want to come and see the _hell _I've been tossed in!"

Alex looked away; he knew that this wasn't going to be easy. However, he wanted his son to at least know that it was better for him to be here. He was under the protection of the one person he trusted and loved most in the world, other than his own children.

"Ashten… I need to talk to you… It's important that you know… Please… Let me explain…" Alex pleaded.

Ashten noticed the tone in his father's voice, and a cold laugh escaped his lips.

"Oh? What's this? The great and mighty King Alex of the light creatures, begging to speak with his hopelessly screw up of a son? Let me ask you something what happened when I begged you not to banish me hm? What happened when I promised to become everything that you wanted and expected of me? _What happened when I promised to toss aside everything that made me happy so that you wouldn't have such an embarrassment hanging over your head hm?"_

"Ashten-

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Ashten screamed, his markings beginning to glow.

"I still banished you… But Ashten you have to believe me when I say that I didn't want to do it! I love you-

"_Shut. The fuck up, you liar." _Ashten hissed savagely, and Alex lowered his head. "Nothing but lies spill from your mouth."

"_Ashten please I'll do anything!" _Alex pleaded desperately, his voice quaking with the force of holding back his sobs.

Ashten smirked then, crossing his arms. "You'd really do anything for me?" he asked.

"Yes… Please Ashten; just tell me what I need to do…" Alex replied, exhausted.

"Hm… Well since you say that there is _something _that I would like for you to do."

Alex looked up. "Tell me!"

Ashten smirked. _"Go die." _He whispered; his voice as cold as the artic.

Erwin let his façade drop then, and he looked to his quivering lover with hurt eyes. He couldn't believe that someone as sweet as Ashten normally was would have the heartless power to say something let that to his own father. He and Levi had disagreements all the time, but one would always come back and apologize to the other.

Alex nodded. "Ok."

Ashten looked stunned, and Erwin immediately saw that he didn't mean it. Natori gaped, and her eyes began to water immediately.

"Dad… No… Please!"

Alex held up his head. "This is my punishment for not telling him sooner… Ashten, I just want you to know… That I love you, and I didn't banish you to punish you… I know who you are, and I love you for who you are… I thought you would be happier here than there… That's one of the main reasons why."

Ashten's face melted from anger to dread. "Dad I-

"That's ok Ashten. I'll always love you… Really."

Alex sighed and turned to Erwin, smiling as the tears he had been holding finally began to drop.

'_I love you.' _He mouthed.

Erwin shook his head wordlessly, moving to stop his lover from carrying out his son's words.

Alex saw this and raced out of the palace doors quickly.

"No- NO! ALEX!" Erwin yelled, rushing towards the door.

He stooped and glared daggers at Ashten, who was holding his mouth. Levi and his friends had stood off to the side and watched the scene.

"I didn't…" Ashten began, grunting when a fist knocked him to the ground.

He looked up at Erwin, who glared at him with intense anger. _"You ignorant, spoiled little bitch!"_

A kicked had Ashten holding his stomach, and Natori ran over to her brother.

"Erwin-

"_Shut up! You just cost me everything!" _Erwin shouted, rushing out of the door.

Levi watched his usually calm father rush out into the pouring rain, panicking. He turned to Ashten, who Natori helping up. He was sobbing, and he knew he really didn't mean for that to be said.

"_Oh my God Tori what have I done!?" _Ashten screamed. _"We have to go! Now!"_

Natori nodded, and both siblings, along with Levi and his pack, raced out of the door.

(00000000000000000000000000000)

Alex looked back at the dark palace in the distance. He then sighed and turned to the black water he had run to. He remembered when Erwin bought him here a long time ago, and he had made to get in, but Erwin snatched him back, saying that the water was impurity in its purest form, and that it would kill him if he submerged himself in it's blackened depths.

Alex laughed humorlessly. "Who knew that this would come in handy?"

Alex stripped himself down to his boxer briefs, and he smiled at the reason why he even wore these.

"_You know, boxer briefs would look really good on you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because the fabric would cup everything I want to see when you're not dressed."_

Alex shook his head, tears clouding his vision. "I'm sorry… I love you."

"_Alex stop!" _Erwin shouted as he reached him. "Don't do this… Ashten was being an idiot… He didn't mean it Alex… _Please_."

Alex shook his head, his head moving at the sound of another voice.

Ashten, along with Natori, Levi, and his group rushed into the clearing. Ashten gasped with remembrance. Levi had shown him this very lake, and told him that trying to swim in it would result in his death.

"Dad, dad please don't do it… Please…" Natori panted, clutching her thundering heart.

"I didn't think you'd actually do this…" Levi mumbled.

"All I know is that you're the Light King, but even I don't want you to do this…" Petra pleaded.

Alex looked to his son, who was crouched on the ground, shaking his head.

"_No… I didn't mean it… I didn't mean it!" _Ashten screamed, looking up at Alex.

Alex smiled, and closed his eyes. "I love you all…"

He fell back, and Ashten screamed as he crashed into the water. Erwin trembled, and his heart clenched with loss.

"_Ashten no!" _Levi screamed suddenly, and Erwin turned to see Ashten rushing towards the water.

Erwin grabbed Ashten's arm, and was surprised when Ashten pushed him back.

"NO!" Natori cried, but she was snatched and pinned to the ground by Petra.

Levi rushed forward, but he was too late.

Ashten had jumped into the water as well.

(00000000000000000000000000000)

It was agony.

The water felt like he was lying in a bed of electricity, and he was being mercilessly electrocuted.

'_So… This is what death is like…' _Alex thought to himself, his vision beginning to blacken.

He had no idea why he was holding his breath.

To prolong the process?

Maybe.

His numbing body felt a ripple, and he knew someone had jumped into the water. Tanned arms wrapped around him, and Alex watched the golden tresses flowing behind his son.

'_Ashten..? Wha..?'_

'_I won't let you die alone…'_

'_Natori…'_

'_Erwin and Levi can take care of her…'_

Alex's powers ceased working then, but he felt Ashten clutch him tighter. Alex finally opened his mouth, as did Ashten. They bodies convulsed… And then relaxed. Together, their vision began to go, and the last thing both men saw was a hand.


	11. Closer

Ashten's eyes fluttered open, and the first thing he saw was blazing silver eyes.

"He's awake…" Levi stated.

Ashten then felt someone engulf his head, and a soft cushion.

Breasts.

Natori.

"I should slap the almighty shit out of you!" She cried, beginning to sob once more.

Everything was a blur, and Ashten's eyes watered as remembrance took place.

'_Uh… Father…'_

"_Is alive, but barely… He's not going to make it…" Pyro told him._

Ashten's shoulders began shaking, and Natori wiped the tears sliding from his cheeks.

'_No… Father… Have to… Help…'_

"_Well," Pyro smirked. "Call upon nature. Jumping into that lake after Alex gave you all the power you need… It gave you your full power."_

'_But… How?'_

"_Because in that moment you forgave him and you jumped into that lake, wanting to die with Alex just so he'll know that you forgave him. Love is one of the purest forms of nature, and that connection unlocked your true abilities. Not only that, but also the knowledge of how to use them."_

Ashten nodded and closed his eyes, summoning the power of nature. He wondered why he felt so different after jumping into the lake, like everything had suddenly clicked.

Because it had.

He had unlocked his true power.

Ashten suddenly sat up, and he slid out of the bed. He looked around and saw everyone that was at lake in the infirmary, as well as Armin and the palace children.

Natori grabbed his arm. "What are you doing? You need to-

She gasped suddenly, feeling the aura that radiated off of her brother in waves.

"Your powers…"

Ashten nodded, walking over to the bed next to his. Sliding back the curtains, he saw Erwin holding onto Alex's pale hand. His eyes were closed, as if he were praying. Alex was still unconscious, and he was pale. His aura was steady weakening.

"I will not allow you to perish at the hands of your foolish son father." Ashten growled.

He lifted his hands to the sky beyond the roof and began to chant. His aura rose, and his hair lifted into the air. Tears slid down his cheeks, and he soon heard a gasp.

"Ashten! He's waking up! Keep chanting!" Erwin exclaimed.

Everyone rushed to Alex's bedside, watching his skin regain its color, and his hair regained its luster. He sat up, and his eyes opened.

They were solid gold.

They soon regained their sapphire color, and he smiled softy. The remaining black water in his system was neutralized, and his own power was returned to him. Ashten was still chanting and crying. Alex stood and walked over to him, engulfing him into his arms tightly.

"Ashten," he whispered, nuzzling the crown of his head. "Stop chanting, I'm ok now…"

Slowly, Ashten stopped, and he clutched onto Alex tightly, beginning to sob again. Someone collided into them both, and they opened their arms to Natori, who had begun sobbing too. Alex was in tears as well, but he sat on the infirmary bed and held his children to him, letting them both cry.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I'm such an idiot!" Ashten choked.

"You're not an idiot Ashten, you were hurt, and so were Natori and I. Splitting up our family was the hardest thing I ever had to do… I'm so sorry you guys…"

Ashten pulled back suddenly, and Alex wrinkled his brow.

"Tired of me already?" he asked.

Ashten shook his head. "You said that my happiness was one of the reasons why you banished me… What was the other one?"

Alex sighed and turned to Ashten. He cupped his face, and then told him the main reason why he had cast Ashten to Erwin in the dark realm.

"I knew he would protect you because well… He and I are… Lovers." Alex blushed.

Everyone in the room gasped, except for Ashten, Natori, Levi, and Erwin.

"You're not surprised?" Alex asked.

Ashten smirked. "You've bought me here many times in the past… I saw the looks you two shared, and I figured something was going on between you two. I got confirmation that one time when I was walking through the palace trying to find the bathroom, and I heard the two of you… Mhm."

Alex's face had gone beet red, and Ashten laughed. "What was it again? I promised I would never forget it, even though I have DID… Oh! It was 'Erwin shove your big, fat-

"Ahhhhh! Shut up!" Alex exclaimed, covering Ashten's mouth in embarrassment.

Erwin roared with laughter, as did everyone in the room. He then stood and lifted Natori's sleeping form from the bed. She was exhausted, and she had every right to be.

"Armin, take her to a room where she can get some proper sleep please?" Erwin asked.

Armin nodded, taking Natori in his arms. He looked to Ashten and Alex with a happy smile.

It was a happy family reunion after all.

Erwin sighed, and looked to the palace children. "Ashten and Alex are ok now, would you all mind leaving? We need to have grown up talk."

The children nodded and all but two left the room. Eren and Krista quickly rushed into the room and hugged Ashten tightly. He giggled and hugged them back, promising not to hurt himself again. They then cuddled into Alex's lap and made him promise the same thing before leaving the room.

"Those two…" Ashten smiled fondly. "They make me promise them a million things on a regular basis."

"And you keep every promise you make." Alex replied.

Ashten nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I keep every promise I make to those little trolls."

Alex laughed, only now cluing in that no one was in the room but Levi, Erwin, and themselves.

"Ashten."

Ashten immediately sobered and looked around. "Uh-Oh…"

"You're damned right uh-oh!" Levi growled.

Erwin sat down beside Alex and turned his chin so that he was facing him.

"Mind explaining yourself?" Erwin asked, not really asking.

Alex took Erwin's hands and cupped his cheeks with them. "I'm sorry love… I was just so distraught and I thought Ashten hated me and I wanted to atone… I thought my death would be the only way… It was selfish, I know, I'm sorry…"

Erwin looked angry. "… You need to be punished."

They looked over to Levi, who had tied Ashten to the infirmary bed using tubes met to reveal veins.

(Sometime later)

Ashten groaned tiredly, watching Levi untie his surely bruised wrists.

"… I didn't think you would really give all that much of a fuck…"

Levi sighed and ruffled his already messy hair. "Hm. Honestly, I didn't either. At first, I thought you were just something to use and discard when I got tired of you… Trouble is, I found myself never getting tired of you. You proved to be more than just a concubine."

Ashten snorted and closed his eyes. He could now feel when one of his other selves wanted out.

_Sebastian opened his eyes and sat up with a kind smile. "He loves you, you know that right?"_

Levi nodded. "Yeah, I know… But there's a problem."

_Sebastian wrinkled his brow. "What is it? Us?"_

"No… I know that loving Ashten means that I have to love you all as well. Unless we merge you all together, there is no known cure… Hell, I doubt that he would even want a cure."

"_Ashten wants… To free his clan from the iron grip of the elders."_

"I want that too… Maybe then light—guardians—wouldn't be the assholes they're known to be."

Ashten's eyes turned red. _"So, what do you suppose we do about this situation? We don't hate Alex anymore, that's been turned towards the bastards who deserve it."_

"I don't know Pyro, but whatever it is, we need to do something fast. I have a bad feeling about this."

Ashten's eyes turned ice blue.

_Yukaro straddled Levi's lap and cupped his cheeks, staring into his eyes. He snorted._

"_I knew that you possessed physic abilities…"_

Levi looked away.

Ashten's eyes went back to normal. He nodded and pulled Levi close.

"You are… Shunned for this ability?"

"Yeah… It doesn't matter because not many people know."

Ashten wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and kissed his forehead.

"We've had this arrangement of ours for a while now. I should tell you that you and I share the same powers now. It is why Pyro was teaching both you and Erwin about the power of nature."

"I figured. Let's let them sleep… I now know that my father is a lot more ruthless than I."

Ashten laughed as he was carried off by Levi.

"What did Sebastian tell you?"

"That you loved me… I already knew that though so he didn't have to tell me."

Ashten looked away and got down from Levi's arms. "I-I'm sorry he told you that."

"Why?"

"Because shit's about to get real awkward between us."

Levi walked over to Ashten and engulfed him in his arms. "I don't think it will be awkward."

"Why not?"

Levi turned Ashten's head towards him and captured his lips with his own. Ashten sighed contently, turning and wrapping his arms around Levi's neck. Levi locked his arms around Ashten's waist and moaned softly. They pulled back, and Levi attacked his neck, making Ashten moan in ecstasy when he bit down. Lovely red liquid splashed into Levi's mouth, and he began taking long, deep gulps. He took Ashten higher and higher with every pull of his veins.

'_I love you…'_

'_I don't want to share you.'_

'_I don't want to lose you.'_

He could hear Levi's thoughts as clearly as if he had spoken to him.

"Levi, do not drain him." A voice called suddenly.

Levi lifted his head and looked down at a dazed Ashten.

"Shit… I'm sorry… I was connecting to you mentally. Did it work?"

"I… Think so…" Ashten whispered.

'_Ashten… Nod if you just heard me.'_

Ashten smiled and nodded. Levi smiled, and Ashten gasped, slowly reaching up and tracing his lips.

"You have… The most beautiful smile…"

"… It's only for you…"

Ashten smiled and his eyes fluttered shut.


	12. The Meeting

Ashten's eyes fluttered open, and he groaned at his pounding head. He slowly turned to his side and let his eyes close once more.

"No Ashten wake up." A voice called.

Ashten groaned defiantly, and then grunted when a hand connected harshly to his face. He sat up and glared at Natori, who smiled prettily.

"Bitch you ain't cute." Ashten growled, getting out of his bed and stretching.

Natori laughed. "Bitch you wish you was this cute. Anyway, father says to meet them outside. Training has begun."

Ashten nodded and stood. He quickly donned a pair of yoga pants and a loose shirt and followed Natori outside, where Erwin, Alex, and Levi stood waiting. Alex wore yoga pants as well, and Erwin was sneaking peeks at his ass.

"Dad does have a really nice ass." Natori whispered to Ashten.

"Yeah… You remember that one time he bent over to give that boy a black rose?"

Natori nodded. "Booty was on heavenly."

"I can hear the both of you perverts!" Alex yelled at them, smacking Erwin's hand away from his butt. "Stop touching me!" Alex whined childishly, fighting half-heartedly when Erwin proceeded to try and grope him.

"But your butt looks so good I can't not touch it!" Erwin whined just as childishly.

Alex rolled his eyes and let his lover grope him. "Anyway, since we've all banded together it is very vital that we overthrow the elders. They're poisoning my kingdom and I can't stand it any longer. I've been listening to my people, and they fear what the elders have planned."

Ashten rolled his eyes, and they darkened to a vicious red. _"So you mean to tell me, that they planned to separate our family just so that they could take over the guardian realm?"_

Alex shook his head. "Pyro it's more than that, they plan to wage war against the dark realm and take over the entire plane. Then they're going to spread their disease to earth realm."

"_Why is everybody fucking with earth realm? We have plenty of shit to fuck up here."_

Alex shrugged. "I fuck shit up here all the time, it's fun to be a little bad, but I don't ruin anyone's lives… They're taking things too far. We need to stop them. But they're combined powers are greater than even my own."

Ashten smirked. "Well, we just need to train until we're stronger than they are."

Alex smiled. "I wish it were that simple my son. But it is much more to it than that. The elders hold a dark, ancient magic. It was how they were able to toy with us so easily."

Erwin wrinkled his brow. "But there is no dark magic in light kingdom… The only dark with power dark magic like that is… Here. But light cannot use dark magic, it would kill them."

"Exactly," Alex agreed. "So how are they using dark magic when it is toxic to light creatures?"

Ashten wrinkled his brow. His father was the most power light creature in the kingdom. The only way the elders could obtain such dark power is if they had…

"Ew… They wouldn't do that… It's disgusting!" Ashten sighed, and Alex's eyes widened.

"Wait… Erwin, when was the last time you seen your dark elders?"

Erwin shrugged. "The last time I saw them was when they declared me king at my coronation, why?"

Ashten snapped his head over to Alex. "You don't think they…?"

Alex nodded. "That's exactly what they did."

"Would someone mind telling us what the hell is going on?" Levi asked, clearly annoyed.

"In order for the Light elders to obtain dark magic without being killed, they must perform a ritual. I don't know the actual term for it. But a group of creatures must kill a creature opposite their origin and devour the heart, soul, and brain of the victim. Then they must paint symbols on their faces using the blood, then they have to drink the blood from the body until there is none left and burn the body in an open fire. The devoured heart will begin to beat due to the blood and their dark powers, as well as any other dark power obtained, would be the performers' to do what they will."

Natori and Ashten looked to be turning green, while Erwin and Levi just shook their heads.

"That's disgusting!" Ashten exclaimed. "Who would do that?"

Alex shrugged. "It is proof that one has given up both their own humanity and soul. It is the price of the ritual. When the elders die, their souls will be devoured by the demons of hell. That's why they were able to reach within my barrier and tamper with our lives. They are no longer Light creatures. But they're not dark creatures either. Now, they're just abominations."

"Can't we just sentence them to execution?" Natori asked, wanting to avoid an all-out war.

Alex shook his head. "That would require a fair trial and the people would vote for mercy because they are afraid to go against the elders. We need to just kill them."

"Besides," Ashten chimed in, flipping his hair. "They don't _deserve _a fair trial."

"Be that as it may, doing this could result in a war between the two realms, which is something neither clan wants."

Alex smirked. "That is why I'm calling a secret meeting. The light and dark creatures will ban together to stop this threat from ruining everyone's lives."

(Insert Line Break)

The Dining hall was filled with both Light and Dark creatures. The tension was thick in the air, but both sides kept their peace. They knew it had to be serious if both kings called a meeting this late in the day/night. Ashten stood on the balcony of stairs, watching the crowd as the tension thickened with worry and distrust. Ashten was wearing white Sashinuki with a white see-through cape and a golden head piece. He hadn't been in his Guardian apparel in a long time. It felt good, like he was somehow home. Natori stood beside him, staring down at the congregation.

"Everyone is so tense…"

"That's because the blood between the two clans has been bad for a long time. I seriously wonder if father was in his right mind when he did this."

"I know perfectly well the bad blood between the Guardians and our dark brethren. But the problem that is the Elders could be a globe disaster if not solved. And who will get blamed for not fixing it? Erwin and I." Alex said as he, Erwin, and Levi joined them.

Ashten sighed, noting the few eyes that turned to him in surprise. Alex stood beside his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. He lowered his head and groaned in annoyance. He hated it when random flashes of guilt stabbed at him. He felt like this was all his fault. Maybe if he hadn't revealed that he wasn't afraid to have flaws, maybe none of this would have happened. The elders would have kept out of their lives, and maybe everyone would live in blissful ignorance.

Ashten welcomed the arms that wrapped around him.

"You can't continue to blame yourself for the fucked up logic of other idiots. Your decision was your own, and you cannot control other people nor can you influence them to change their minds once it's made up. No one here blames you, and if they do, they better not speak on it." Levi growled, glaring down at the Guardians that sent them dirty looks.

Alex clapped his hands, and the sound was enough to silence everyone.

"Thank you all for responding to the emergency meeting both King Erwin and I have called. We have gathered both realms here this night in secret to discuss an extremely important problem. The Elder Guardians. They have given up both their light and humanity. They conspire to take over both the light and dark realm. They have torn my family apart, and they have sacrificed your Dark elders in order to be able to absorb dark magic. It is how they were able to manipulate my son, your prince, into hating me. They preach perfection to blind you and drive our realms farther apart. But the time for that is over, now is the time to join forces and put an end to this great threat."

Hushed whispers spread throughout the crowd.

Erwin held up his hand, and the silence returned. "Both King Alex and I have thought about this. The time has indeed come, to put our differences aside, and fight together, as one."

Erwin kept his eyes on Alex as he said this, grabbing his hands to show their people their unity and agreement.

Alex smiled and turned to the congregation, keeping his hand in Erwin's.

"My people, we are Guardians. It is our duty to protect the collective existence of all three realms. However, we do not have to look down upon them, for they are our equal. The elders are wrong; we are not a perfect race. There is no such thing. No matter how well we hide our flaws they are still there. And that, my children, is ok. Fore there is perfection in those flaws," Alex looked to Ashten with a loving smile. "My son has taught me that."

Ashten blushed, but managed a soft smile to his father.

Alex continued.

"We do not have to pressure ourselves to achieve something that is unachievable. If we as a people walk this plane as whom we are and not what anyone else wants us to be, then we will be perfect in our way. The elders have used fear to instill in us their foolish ways. Let us show them what happens when they play God!"

An approving roar met Alex's speech, and he smiled happily. His people were ever faithful to him.

"But wait my King!" Someone shouted, and Alex gave him the floor.

"What of Prince Ashten? Will he be accepted back into our realm? And what if there are spies present?"

Alex smiled. "An excellent question my child, one I think would better be answered my your Prince."

Ashten snapped his head over to Alex, who nodded. He looked to see everyone staring up at him, waiting for an answer. He took a deep breath.

"I am able to tell the true from the false… And I will kill them accordingly. I am not within my father's jurisdiction, but King Erwin's, who I am quite sure will gladly let me kill spies be they Guardians or not. Am I wrong King Erwin?"

"You are not; I leave their torture and demise to you and Levi. Have fun."

Ashten smiled wickedly. "Oh… I intend to."

Alex smirked. "The meeting is adjourned, but linger and get to know your dark siblings… I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised at just how alike we really are."


	13. The Last Straw

"_Soon my brothers, this plane will be ours." Axiel smiled as he gazed over the realm of the Guardians. He could see the combined strength of their dark powers poisoning the air._

_Axiel, along with Kyen, Muldrow, and Cassius sat at the round mahogany table in their grand home beyond the city of the Guardians. The sky there had gone black, and the grass had long since died._

_The elder Guardians, pale skinned with deep red eyes and black hair. Had given up their humanity and Light in order to be able to corrupt and sicken the world._

_Muldrow shrugged. "Earth realm has already done most of our work for us, and those foolish light creatures have listened to our every word to the point where they could not break their habit even if they wanted to. We haven't heard from Annie since a little after Ashten was banished to Dark realm."_

"_He probably killed her, no matter. We have all the information we need anyway." Axiel sighed, returning to his seat._

_Cassius checked his nails with a triumphant smirk. "I think that vampire boy Levi is putting the finishing touches on my little pet Ashten…"_

_Axiel hummed in agreement. "Yes, Ashten will be absolutely perfect when we take him back."_

"_The perfect prince." Kyen sighed._

"_The perfect pet." Muldrow added._

"_The perfect slave." Cassius continued._

"_Perfectly destroyed." Axiel finished._

_The four laughed, pleased by their deeds. The people would be corrupt, the current rulers would be dead, and their children would be slaves. Everything was coming together quite nicely._

"_Hm. Alex is pretty sexy too… And that ass…"_

_Axiel nodded in agreement. "Mm. You're right, we'll take him too."_

"_Hm. Father, son tag team… That turns me on." Cassius smirked._

_Axiel smirked. "Well, once everyone is dead, their hearts will be broken, and we can freely take what we want, when we want, and how we want."_

"_And when we're done with them?" Muldrow asked._

_Axiel shook his head. "Alex and Ashten are like the toys you were fond of when you were younger, and when you find them again when you're older, you find that you're still extremely fond of it."_

_Muldrow nodded logically. "Besides, they both have that masochist side of them, I'm sure I won't tire of neither of them in the centuries to come."_

_Cassius laughed suddenly. "Remember when we caught Alex listening to us?"_

_Muldrow smiled. "Played right into our trap. I don't give a fuck about Ashten's flaws… It's his body I want… But we couldn't let Alex know that now could we?"_

_Axiel smirked, flipping his raven tresses. "Of course not, he'd probably keep Ashten by his side at all times if we'd let that slip. Poor thing, he doesn't know that we've been forming and shaping his little Ashten to be our perfect chew toy… But come to think of it, we've been shaping Alex for the same thing. Haaa… The fun we're going to have…" _

Ashten and Levi opened their eyes. They had been hugging for about an hour now. Ashten let go and turned away, and Levi crossed his arms and looked down.

"Well?" Natori asked, looking to either boy. "What did you see?"

Ashten looked like he was going to be sick. He held himself protectively and stepped away from the group entirely. Erwin and Alex looked at each other, neither boy would speak, but they had a feeling Levi would soon come around.

"Ashten?" Levi asked suddenly, looking to him. "Are you alright?"

Ashten gave him a look of ultimate disgust, but Levi knew it wasn't directed at him.

"Levi… They've been… _Grooming me_… All of these years… That's what they've been doing… _Grooming my father and me! They used the _both _of you to groom us! Do you have any idea how _disgusting _that is!?"_

Alex and Erwin's eyes widened, and they looked at each other. Ashten started rubbing his hands over his body roughly, trying to somehow cleanse the work the elders started.

"… They're disgusting and I want them all dead." Alex stated, crossing his arms.

Levi walked over to Ashten and grabbed his hands, tightening his grip when he tried to snatch away.

"Stop it. I won't let anything happen to you."

Ashten shook his head furiously, trying to pull himself free. "Levi let go! I'm gonna fucking puke!"

Levi let go immediately, and Ashten rushed over to a nearby tree. Alex made a face at the sound of his son regurgitating. Erwin pulled Alex to him protectively, and when Ashten came back, Levi hugged him tightly.

"Ashten calm down, their plans for both of you have backfired. And judging from last night, I think our people have really come to like each other."

Alex smiled, looking to Natori. "Especially a certain _princess_… Wasn't that Petra you were talking to Tori?"

Natori blushed immediately. "Huh?"

"You heard me."

Natori looked away. "Yeah… I think the meeting went wonderfully last night…"

Ashten snickered. "Bitch I heard you… 'Oh Petra… That feels good…'"

"SHAADDDDUUPPPPP!" Natori whined childishly, stomping her feet in embarrassment.

The men laughed, and Ashten sighed sadly once that vision replayed through his mind. Those bastards were disgusting creatures. A feeling of dread hit him, and he clenched his stomach in the intensity of it.

Something terrible was happening.

Alex wrinkled his brow as the smell hit his nose.

"Blood..?"

Ashten sprinted towards the servants' part of the palace, the scent of blood and gore becoming more and more intense as he followed it. Upon reaching the area, he immediately noticed the broken glass and kicked in doors. He noticed the blood on the curtains and he raced into every home to look for survivors. Ashten's eyes widened in horror as he gazed upon the murdered bodies of most of the palace children. Their parents were inside working, unknowing of the tragedy that had befallen them. His body began trembling as he stared at the scene, and he slowly backed into a wall.

'_No!' Pyro exclaimed._

Ashten's eyes immediately bled red, and Pyro sprinted out of the house. He closed his eyes scanned every house, finding the same thing. Upon searching the last house, he found Annie inside, searching for Krista, Eren, and Mikasa, who were in a secret closet in case of situations like this.

'_Pyro! I can handle it!' Ashten told him, and Pyro immediately relented. _

Ashten was back, but his eyes were still red in murderous rage. The servants rushed out of the palace and into their homes, and Ashten could hear the agonized cries. He raced into the last house and tackled Annie to the ground. The machete was knocked out of her hand and Ashten quickly straddled her. His fist flew in a raged blur, and he slammed her head into the floor. Alex ran inside and followed his nose to the secret closet. Moving the furniture aside, he opened the closet door and the sobbing children ran into his arms.

"Shhh… It's alright now," he told them as Erwin kneeled by his side. "You're safe now."

They picked the children up and quickly delivered them to their worried parents. Alex looked around at the grief-stricken parents and his own eyes welled with tears. He covered his mouth and turned away, crying for the loss of innocence lives. Ashten had just decapitated Annie using her own machete and kicked her body aside. His face was splattered with blood and his eyes were a constant flow of tears. He turned to leave the house when something caught his attention. Written on one of the walls was a message of innocent blood, and Ashten covered his mouth as he read:

'_Do you like our gift Ashten?'_

Ashten fell to his knees as he stared at the message. The children had been slaughtered… Because of him.

'_Because of me… It's all because of me…'_

"Ashten!? Are you hurt!?" Kristan asked as he slowly entered his torn apart home.

Ashten said nothing, only stared forward blankly. Kristan looked at the message and grimaced. He rushed over to Ashten and picked him up bridal style.

"Come on Ashten stay with me!" Kristan told him, exiting the house.

Alex ran over to them and Kristan told him about the message. Alex sighed and smacked Annie's head out of Ashten's hand before taking him out of Kristan's arms.

"Thank you for getting him, he must think this is his fault…" Alex sighed.

Kristan shook his head. "The only people that are to blame are Annie and those bastard elders… I can only imagine what the others must be feeling."

Alex simply shook his head. "I'm just… Speechless…"

"… Dad..!" Ashten called suddenly, and Alex pulled him into his arms as he began sobbing uncontrollably.

The palace soldiers poured into the area, and they evacuated everyone from the area and escorted all back inside the palace. Erwin had called Alex by his side to help calm the situation, and Ashten was standing at a corner, hugging himself. Levi was helping Erwin diffuse the situation.

"Oh my God Ashten are you alright!?" Armin asked as he rushed over to him.

Ashten shook his head as Armin cupped his face and pulled him.

"I know, I know… It's not your fault Ashten. But a lot of people were still skeptical about merging with the Guardians… I think this has woken them up."

"But why did it have to be this!?" Ashten asked, to which Armin shrugged.

"No one knows that…"

Ashten composed himself and took a deep breath. "I shouldn't be crying like this…"

Armin wrinkled his brow. "Why? You _loved _those children! You played with them, you helped take care of them when they were sick, you listened to their problems, you babysat them when everyone was working, and you let them crawl into your bed at night… Anyone with eyes could see that you loved those children Ashten… Of course you would cry your eyes out."

"But their parents… I should be comforting them… But I would understand if they blamed me for this… Hell, _I _blame me for this…"

"But you shouldn't! And everyone knows it isn't your fault. Come on, I'll help you."

Ashten left his corner and began to comfort each parent one by one. They even told them that they knew how much he loved their children and how they knew he was hurt by this.

Ashten shook his head. "I just don't understand… W-who _does that!? _To children!"

"Ashten," One of the grieving parents called. Ashten walked over to her and gave her a hug. "I want to thank you… For killing the bitch that did this…"

"No… I was too late… If I had felt something sooner I could have…"

The mother shook her head. "No baby, there was nothing you could have done. I'm just glad that you got there when you did… We don't blame you…"

A small body collided into Ashten then, and he looked down to see one of the three survivors.

"Ashten…" Eren whispered, tears dropping down his face. "My parents…"

Ashten scanned his memory, and he recalled seeing the bodies of Carla and Girsha Jaeger.

With tears pouring down his face, Ashten picked Eren up and cradled him.

"Shhh… There, there little one… I'll take care of you and Mikasa…"

Ashten looked up to Levi pick Mikasa up, and he knew they both were thinking the same thing.

Once everyone calmed down, Erwin ran a hand through his blonde locks with a grieving sigh.

"I… I just don't know what to say… I'm speechless…"

"You do not need to say anything my lord… We are with you and King Alex…" One of the fathers spoke up.

The statement got grunts of agreement, and Erwin nodded his thanks.

"There are plenty of rooms for you all. The soldiers will escort you all to one. I am requesting a meeting with all of the royals in my palace immediately."

Ashten and Levi looked at each other, and then to the children in their arms.

'_Krista is with her parents… But Carla and Girsha are dead…' _Ashten mentally informed Levi.

'_I suspected as much… We're going to raise them as our own.'_

'_Of course… After today I don't want to leave them anywhere.'_

'_We'll take them with us. Father will understand.'_

Ashten nodded and made his way up the steps. Following Erwin and Alex, they made their way down the hall and into one of the meeting rooms. It was silent for a while upon sitting down.

"… I'm fucking done with this shit." Alex growled, pulling a still crying Natori to him.

"… I just feel so bad for the parents… And more so for the remaining children… They must be traumatized…" Ashten whispered, looking down at the sleeping Eren.

Levi looked down at Mikasa and sighed. "We need to do something about this. Now."

Erwin took a deep breath. "Ashten, I need you to listen in on the elders some more. See when they might leave their base."

Ashten nodded and closed his eyes. He focused, and let his soul wander from his body.

"You do not have long, hurry." Alex told him.

_Ashten nodded and watched as Pyro took over his seemingly vacant form. He nodded to Ashten, and he stepped out of the meeting and into the base of the elders. Concealing his aura, he casually leaned against the wall to listen. He could have used his mind, but that was more energy spent and a greater risk of discovery. Axiel was currently looking out of his window, and Cassius strolled into the room._

"_So, we're leaving for earth realm?" he asked._

"_Yes," Axiel answered, turning to face him. He beckoned him, and Cassius closed the distance between them. "We will be gone for three days and nights."_

_Cassius nodded and crossed his arms. "… Do you think the others still think we hate each other? Or do you think they know something is up?"_

_Axiel smirked. "They're oblivious."_

_Cassius smiled and wrapped his arms around Axiel's neck. "I can't wait until we have our pet… Sex would be much more fun."_

"_It's not fun now?" Axiel asked as he lifted Cassius and sat him down on the window railing._

"_Mmmm… I haven't had sex in a while… Forgot what I felt like."_

_Axiel's eyes narrowed playfully. "I don't recall you saying such things last night."_

"_Speaking with my mouth full is a very difficult task."_

_Ashten had heard enough. He turned from the scene and was back in the meeting room._

"Your back already?" Alex asked.

_Ashten nodded and stepped back into his body._

Ashten opened his eyes and shook his head. "That was bullshit."

"What did you hear?" Erwin asked.

"A lot more than I wanted to," Ashten answered, and then told them of the conversation between Axiel and Cassius.

"Wait I thought they hated each other." Alex said.

Ashten shrugged. "Apparently not anymore, nasty asses."

Erwin smirked. "Great, then we leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? For what?" Levi asked.

"To the elder base… We're going to raid and destroy it." Erwin told them.

Ashten smirked. "It would be the perfect way to end this thousand year _relationship._"

Levi snorted. "Fuck the elders."


	14. Declaring War

"I left Eren and Mikasa with Kristan and Lura, so you don't have to worry about them." Levi told Ashten, watching as he slipped on his black combat boots.

Ashten nodded and turned to Levi, wearing a black leather suit with black snake bites. His hair was in a tight bun, and his eyes were hardened with resolve. Levi sighed through his nose, wearing the same thing. Ashten was being unusually quiet, and he knew it was because of yesterday's events. He was probably arguing with Pyro about being able to handle everything. He watched as Ashten strapped two daggers to his thighs, and then gripped his head with a feral growl. Levi walked over to him and gently grabbed his hands, placing them at his sides; Levi wrapped his arms around Ashten, providing what comfort he could. He could tell by the way his shook that he was crying.

"Ashten… We will have our vengeance." Levi told him, and Ashten shrugged defenselessly.

"… I just don't understand how someone can slaughter _children _to prove a point!? Like… Who _does _that!? To children!"

"You'd be surprised." Levi told him, and Ashten nodded as he wiped his eyes.

"Come on, I'm ready."

Ashten and Levi walked out of their room and met everyone downstairs. Levi's friends had decided to come along, and he vaguely noted Natori and Petra standing side by side. Alex's hair was in a long ponytail.

"Is everyone ready?" Erwin asked.

They nodded.

"Alright now listen, since Ashten and Levi have actually seen and been inside of their base, they're going to lead us there. Once we get there, I want all personnel dealt with. Keep anything valuable, destroy everything else. I want the outside to look exactly how they left it, but the inside in _shambles_. Am I understood? We will show no mercy for what they have done. Today, we officially declare war… The peaceful days are gone." Alex told them, receiving a nod from all present.

Ashten and Levi then took the lead. Of course they still had to be careful, just because the elders were temporarily removed, didn't mean that they couldn't come running back at any moment. Alex swirled his hand in circles, creating a barrier of fog. It would conceal them and quiet their steps. Levi used his hidden psychic abilities to speed up the process, so what should have taken days only took a few minutes. Soon, they were standing in front of the barrier of the Light realm and the realm of the elders.

"Their base is just beyond here. But be warned… Their poison has spread and killed everything here." Levi told them before they stepped passed all that was good.

"Ugh!" Alex exclaimed as he covered his nose.

The air of the _sacred _realm was thick was the stench of death. The grass had browned and crumbled, and the water had turned black. The trees had withered, and each building they passed was brittle and broken. The citizens of elder realm had sunken in faces with black eyes. Alex covered his mouth in horror as they watched one person decay into dust as they walked.

"What have they done..?" Petra whispered.

Upon reaching the elder manor, Ashten unfurled his wings. Taking to the sky, he locked on each individual guard and servant outside. Levi mentally scanned the entire inside, locking on each personnel. Ashten dropped down in a couched position. Straightening up, he took a deep breath.

"There are about twenty personnel outside."

"Ten are inside." Levi added.

Alex nodded, a sinister smirk slowly splitting his face. Erwin knew that smirk. It was whenever Alex's more evil side came forth. His eyes slowly tinted yellow.

"_It's about time Alex set me." Luno said, smiling up at Erwin. "Erwin! Baby! Did you miss me?"_

"Not in the least." Erwin deadpanned, making Luno whine childishly.

"_You never did like my methods for dealing with people who piss Alex off. Fuck you, it's not like you're my goddamn boyfriend. Anyway, Ashten, let me talk to Yukaro please?" Luno asked._

Ashten's eyes widened for a moment. Was this who his father was talking when he spoke about his DID? Someone who was as evil as Alex was good? Ashten's eyes turned light blue then.

"_What do you want father?" Yukaro asked, walking over to Luno with crossed arms._

_Luno turned and put his arms around his neck. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking love? I know you are."_

_Yukaro smirked. "Maybe I am… That flesh eating virus?"_

"_Nice suggestion, but not for this situation. I'm thinking of something more… Gorey, no cure."_

Natori and the others watched, mystified at how easily the two talked about biochemical mass murder.

_Yukaro thought for a moment. "Um… Oh! I know _exactly _what you want… Absolutely brilliant."_

"_I aim to please. You remember how to create it right?"_

"_Yeah, but we should probably have a time set for it to activate. And we should make everyone go to sleep so Ashten and Alex can do what they need to do."_

"_Of course, of course…"_

_Yukaro and Luno joined hands and closed their eyes. A white mist began to emit from them and spread into the air. It covered the manor for a while before dissipating. Next, a sickly green mist emitted from them and spread over the manor for a while before dissipating. They let go and smiled at each other._

"_I do hope that the elders like part one of their gift." Yukaro giggled._

"_So do I, since they were so gracious enough to slaughter children as gifts to Ashten."_

_Yukaro turned to the others with a smile. "My father and I have come up with a very poignant virus. It eats away at the flesh and takes over the central nervous system. I'm sure you all know what happens when shit gets in the nervous system. I'll give you a hint… 'No Ash, I CHEWS you!'"_

Oluo gapped. "Holy shit they're zombies."

_Yukaro and Luno laughed, and then surrendered their control back to Ashten and Alex._

Alex placed a hand on his forehead and took a deep breath, while Ashten gave him a confused look.

"Dad…"

"I'll talk to you about it later. Right now, let's just get this done."

Walking through the open gates, the group examined the manor itself. It was the best looking building in the realm, and Alex smirked suddenly.

"Luno and Yukaro… Are amazing. Let's go!"

Ashten entered the manor and immediately set to work, breaking vases and pictures. He set fire to the curtains and wallpaper. Alex began looking through drawers, throwing them haphazardly whenever he didn't find anything. He strolled into the bathroom to find Erwin already in there. The mirror, bath tub, and shower head had been broken, and he was currently stuffing the toilets with toilet paper. He then grabbed some super glue and glued glass shards onto the toilet seat.

Alex gapped. "… Really Erwin?"

"Fuck those bastards." Erwin deadpanned, smashing the framed picture of the elders that hung over.

Alex laughed as he laughed as he strolled back into the main part of the room and opened the drawers. He wrinkled his brow as he pulled out two journals.

"King Jeremiah Kuran Sukimori… Isaiah Smith… Why do they have journals with our fathers' names on it?" Alex asked as he sat down and flipped through the pages.

Alex's eyes widened, and he dropped the journals to the ground. He ran into the bathroom where Erwin was currently ripping out the sink and showed him what he had just read.

"… Oh My God…" Erwin whispered, looking to Alex.

The two burst out of the door and down the hall, catching everyone's attention. The manor was halfway destroyed, they only had one floor to raid and they would be done.

"Father! What's wrong!?" Ashten called as they followed both leaders down the steps that would lead to a dungeon.

"_The elders have been twisted for far longer than we realized, that's what's wrong!" _Alex called back, and Ashten heard the white hot anger in his voice.

When they reached the dungeon, Alex and Erwin raced to a room all the way in the back. The door was solid concrete with gold and black runes on it. Alex and Erwin joined hands and placed their other hand on the door. The runes glowed and faded away, and the door opened. Inside was nothing but two pairs of shackles that hung from the ceiling. The dirtied forms of two men slouched, the only thing holding them up were the ceiling shackles. Alex took a deep breath, his trembling body slowly advancing towards one of the bound creatures. He was black and blue with dirt all over, but Alex could still recognize him.

"… Father...?"

His body twitched, and slowly, the shackled men looked up, almost fearfully.

"… A-Alex...?" He whispered back, his voice hoarse with years of torture.

Alex gasped and ran over to him, while Erwin rushed over to his own father. Hugging his father hard, Alex cried in joy, sadness, and anger. Joy that his father was indeed alive, sadness at his current health, and anger that the elders were still alive. Ashten and Natori ran over to Jeremiah and held him up, watching as Alex hit the chains powerfully with a fiery whip. Ashten and Natori helped Jeremiah to his feet, while Erwin, Levi, and the squad helped Isaiah.

"… Take them outside. I'll be out in a moment."

"What are you about to do?" Erwin asked.

Alex turned his ruby eyes to him. "I'm fucking shit up."


	15. Isaiah and Jeremiah

It was night when the doors to the dark palace opened. Alex strolled inside, his eyes blazing. The servants scrambled out of his way, well aware of the Guardian King's legendary temper. Ashten walked over to his father fearlessly and grabbed his hand gently.

"Grandfather is calling for you."

Alex nodded and followed Ashten to the infirmary, where Erwin and Levi sat beside Isaiah's bed. The former dark king was sitting up, and he looked better after having been cleaned and fed. Jeremiah was sitting up as well, looking a lot better. Alex walked over to him and sat down at the end of his bed, looking small compared to his built father.

"Sire…"

"I am alright Alex, nothing the elders did took away our natural healing ability, only slowed it down."

Alex nodded. "Are you taking back the Guardian realm?"

Jeremiah shook his head with a soft smile. "You have done quite well ruling on your own."

Alex nodded and lowered his head. He hadn't seen his father since he was twelve years old. He didn't know what to say to him, so many emotions ran through his mind and he didn't know which one to act upon.

Jeremiah smirked "… When we walked out we saw the servants eating each other… I take it that was Luno's doing?"

Alex nodded, beckoning to Natori and Ashten, who walked over to him immediately.

"Sire… These are my children… Ashten and Natori."

"Hello…" Ashten greeted.

"Hi…" Natori added.

Jeremiah looked both of his grandchildren over and smiled sadly.

"They are beautiful Alex. I am just sad that they are in the middle of this."

Meanwhile, Isaiah had called Levi over to him, and the two were currently staring each other down.

"Your psychic abilities… You got them from me."

Levi's eyes widened. "You?"

Isaiah nodded. "I never told anyone about it though; do not conceal your ability. Practice, and let it manifest. The most powerful people are the most shunned. You would do well to remember that."

Levi nodded, looking over to Ashten, who was silently watching his sister and father interact with his grandfather.

"What happened?" Ashten asked suddenly, making everyone quiet. "How did you two fall into the hands of the elders?"

Jeremiah shook his head with a snort. "They called a meeting between the dark and light forces, and drugged us using drinks and food."

Ashten rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. He took a deep breath and stared down at his feet. He hated that all of this had to happen. If he hadn't been so rebellious, maybe he wouldn't have had this hard a life and no one would have gotten hurt because of him.

"Ashten right? Stop that thought process right now." Isaiah said, surprising everyone but Levi, who had heard it too.

Ashten looked over to Isaiah in confusion, clearly caught off by his sudden outburst.

"The elders were going to try and get to you regardless if you were obedient or not. They always planned to make you into their toy."

Ashten crossed his arms and looked away. "… But the children…"

Isaiah nodded. "That, was an unfortunate event and I am truly sorry that someone such as you has to deal with that type of loss. But you have to realize that the elders know your personality, they have studied your tendencies since you were but a child… They have also studied your father's tendencies. They have planned this from the very start. Do not blame yourself for what has transpired. Because blaming yourself, puts you one step closer to their grasp."

Ashten nodded logically. Isaiah did have a very valid point, and as much as he wanted to wallow in his own sorrow, he couldn't. Because not only did they have three realms to save, he had children to take care of.

Speaking of Eren and Mikasa…

"I'm going to go check on my litter…"

"I'll come with you." Levi said as they exited the room.

It was night, so the two would be up and about, possibly driving Kristan and Lura insane, but keeping Krista very happy. Upon entering the room, they found the trio sound asleep, along with Kristan and Lura, who held them close. Ashten smiled softly, and Levi escorted him outside and closed the door softly.

"We shouldn't bother them."

"I know, I just wanted to make sure that they were alright."

'_Ashten…'_

"Hm?" Ashten turned to Levi, who had tightened his grip on his shoulders.

"There is somewhere we need to go."


	16. War is Declared

The walk from the palace to the forest was a silent one. Neither prince spoke until they had reached the black water clearing, where nature's powers had fully opened to Ashten. They walked until they were looking down at their watery reflections. Sitting down, Levi placed his feet into the water, whereas Ashten crossed his legs.

"What's bothering you?" Ashten asked.

Levi sighed. "I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

Levi turned to him. "If I die, you must live, and take care of Mikasa and Eren."

Ashten's heart clenched, and he shuddered painfully. "W-why are we talking about this? You're not going to die Levi…"

"Neither of us knows that for sure. I know that you love me, and if I die, you'd feel like you wouldn't have a reason to carry on."

"Levi..!" Ashten choked.

Levi grabbed his arms, his bluish gray eyes blazing passionately.

"Ashten! You must carry on! For Eren and Mikasa, for our fathers and grandfathers, and for me."

Tears dropped down Ashten's face, but he nodded in agreement. He had only seen his eyes blaze like that when he was passionate.

"I promise…"

"You promise what?" Levi urged.

Ashten glared at him through teary eyes. "I promise that if you die I will not seek my own eternal slumber and live to take care of Eren and Mikasa on my own."

Levi cupped his face. "You won't be on your own. You have your family, as well as mine to help you…"

Ashten shook his head. "Don't die purposely just to make sure I keep this promise… Fucking jackass."

Levi snorted, and leaned forward, capturing Ashten's lips in a passionate kiss. Ashten returned it with equal passion, straddling his lover without breaking their kiss. Levi held him close, feeling his desperate need of closeness. The war with the elders was closing in on them, and no one knew what the future would bring. A feeling of dread hit them both suddenly, and they pulled back with surprise.

"Something's wrong."

"We need to get back quickly."

Ashten nodded and took a deep breath, embers of fire surrounded them briefly, and when it died down, they were once again within their shared room. Rushing out of the door, they ran down the steps into the throne room. Their fathers and grandfathers were there, along with Natori and Levi's squad.

"What's happening?" Ashten asked as they closed the distance between them.

Alex smirked. "The elders approach and they're pissed."

The doors were suddenly thrown open, and an angry gust of wind entered the room. It swirled almost uncontrollably for a moment, but the royals stood their ground fearlessly. The wind died down, revealing the presence of the four elders.

Axiel stepped forward, looking at each royal before they spoke. "What is the meaning of this blatant betrayal!?"

Ashten clenched his fists, rage burning in every fiber of his being. As if they had any reason to be upset after the devastation they had caused those poor families whose children were innocent in all of this.

Alex laughed humorlessly. "You are elders. Tasked with the delicate handling of the three realms and advising rulers in how best to rule the _light realm_. Or did you forget that there are originally supposed to be eight elders. Four that advised the light realm, and four that advised the dark realm. The eight of you were then supposed to come together and discuss how best to handle earth realm. Or did you forget that all heirs were taught this in their studies?"

Ashten and Levi looked to each other, both remembering their fathers teaching the very same thing.

Alex pressed on, stepping forward in his confidence. "How is it then, that neither King has seen or heard from the dark elders in over four years? Which is when you're supposed to meet to discuss the growing corruption of earth realm hm? Ashten, would you care to answer that for me please?"

Ashten walked over to his father, his blinding smile full of malice.

"The answer is simple. They murdered the dark elders, absorbed their powers, kidnapped and tortured our grandfathers, and began using the current dark king and heir to groom my father and me to be their play things… What else… Oh yeah! And they're the ones that corrupted earth realm. Need I continue?"

Cassius went to speak, but stopped when a dagger whizzed by his face.

"_Shut your dick trap up you slimy ass bitch!" _Ashten screamed, charging towards them.

"_ASHTEN NO!" _Alex screamed as he, Levi, Erwin, and Jeremiah pulled him back.

Ashten fought viciously, trying to get to one of the elders.

"_What you thought we wouldn't find out!? Did you really think that we were stupid enough to keep pretending that you all aren't trying to bring the realms into chaos!? That you didn't torment our family! That you didn't murder CHILDREN!?"_

Axiel growled. "And with this, I take it that you are declaring war?"

"Yes." Alex answered, not a trace of fear in his eyes.

Axiel smirked. "Good luck, you'll need it."

Ashten smirked devilishly. _"It won't take much to kill the likes of you bastards! More like taking out trash!"_

Axiel smiled. "And when we win, know that I _will _punish you for your blatant disrespect."

"In a month's time, we shall meet on the battlefield." Erwin established.

Axiel nodded his agreement and he, along with the other elders, dissipated into thin air.

Ashten spat on the ground. "Filthy bastards."

Isaiah stepped over to Erwin. "We need to begin training soldiers now. We have never faced enemies such as the elders. We will need to be at our greatest if we never hope of defeating them."

Erwin nodded logically. "We need to start making preparations… The children will need to be evacuated, this palace and the light palace will need to be converted into training quarters, and we will need weapons that can actually harm them. This may take a while, but I am certain that we will be victorious."

Alex nodded. "Maybe Luno and Yukaro can produce some lethal poisons."

Erwin rolled his eyes. "You really want to get Luno involved with this?"

Alex smirked. "We need _all _the help we can get. I'm sure he's just dying to cause some destruction… I think it'll be fun."

Levi looked over to Ashten, who was standing a little ways away from everyone. He was staring out of one of the windows, towards the skies above.

"Can we really accomplish this?" Ashten asked as Levi approached.

"We will never know until we try." Levi replied.

Ashten sighed. "I do not want to lose anyone."

"If we do not destroy the elders you will lose _everyone_."

Ashten sighed and lowered his head. There was nothing more he could do to prolong or prevent this war from happening. Unless he gave up completely, but that was not an option.

"Well, I guess the time has come, to claim what is truly ours."

"And with it," Levi said as he grabbed Ashten's hand. "Our realms could truly live in peace and harmony."

Ashten looked into Levi's eyes and smiled. He nodded and took a deep breath.

"We must rest then, I am certain that preparations begin tomorrow."


	17. The calm before the storm

Krista, Eren, Mikasa, and Lura had been evacuated from the dark palace to a hidden place in Earth realm. Ashten and Levi had kissed and hugged their adopted children before letting Lura take them through the portal. Kristan stayed to fight, even though Ashten and Lura pleaded with him to go with their children. When both saw that his mind was made up, Ashten vowed to Lura that he would make sure Kristan got back to her. Upon the portal's closure, Ashten turned to Levi. His heart was racing, and his mind was racing one hundred miles per hour. He could not foretell the outcome of this war. Pyro had detached himself from Ashten's soul and he was back in his own body. He was talking with Alex and Erwin, no doubt on how to best prepare both creatures for war. Jeremiah and Isaiah were busy assessing each servant on their abilities. Each royal would be assigned a group, and they would train them accordingly. Pyro would get mostly Guardians since nature was his strongest point. Ashten looked up at the sky in wonder, deep within his own thoughts. If this war was lost, then the elders would most likely drown earth realm in chaos and watch it destroy itself. He knew that he would be taken as a pet, and so would his father. Erwin and Levi would be killed, along with Natori and everyone that helped them in the war.

They had to win this.

The fate of _everything _depended on this one battle.

A hand was placed on his shoulder then, and he turned to see Isaiah standing behind him.

"What troubles young one?" He asked, having already heard Ashten's thoughts but wanted him to tell him on his own.

Ashten shrugged. "The same thing that's troubling everyone's mind I guess…"

Isaiah shook his head. "The only thing that is on everyone's mind is how to best prepare everyone for the war to take place in a month's time. You, however, are thinking of something more concerning… I know you would rather talk to Levi about these things, but he is speaking with Erwin about formation. So if you want, you can talk to me."

Ashten nodded. "… I cannot foretell the ending of this war. I fear for everyone within our group that I have grown so close to over to the past few months since my arrival… A few months ago if someone would have told me this would happen… I would have laughed and told them to tell another lie… To think that the very people that were supposed to be my sworn enemies… Are now my best friends… And to top it off… Both of my adopted children are dark creatures and so is the love of my life… I just wish I had known such love sooner…"

Isaiah shook his head. "You are still very much a rebel, and no doubt you would meet each connection with hostility. You are much like your father, who is also rebellious, just in different ways. Your mind as of now however, falls more so towards how to best protect those you love. I could train you of such things if you wish, seeing as how you have immense spiritual powers like my grandson. You already know how to fight and use your powers, the thing that would bring you most comfort would be how to protect. Yes?"

"Please… I don't want to lose anyone…"

"I know. Come take a walk with me."

Ashten followed Isaiah into the forest, back to the clear water where he and his father had recklessly reconciled. He smiled at the sad memory, it all felt like a dream, this life. He sighed, wishing to wake up.

Isaiah smiled bitterly. "Unfortunately this is not a dream. There is no waking up Ashten."

Ashten pursed his lips. "Could you stop reading my mind? Thanks."

Isaiah chuckled. "Sorry, but I cannot control that either. Now listen, you have immense spiritual power. You've been using since you were a mere child, unconsciously, but using it still."

"How do you know that?" Ashten asked.

Isaiah smirked. "I've been feeling your distress for days now. I had a small talk with Alex, Erwin, and Levi. They all told me about events when you used your power to protect them or yourself. While everyone else has combative abilities only, you have defensive abilities as well. For you, I think we should work on your defense, and only have you attack when absolutely necessary. This will put you in the middle of our formation and essential for our victory. The elders have offensive abilities only, and if we can strengthen your defense it could become invincible. We would be able to attack without getting being harmed."

Ashten's face lit up. "That would be wonderful! How soon can we start!?"

"Now. I want you to sit in this very spot and erect a barrier around yourself. I will attack you and try to break it. The first thing we must do is assess your abilities and see how strong it is so that we know how much work is needed to be done."

Ashten nodded and obediently sat down while Isaiah disappeared from sight. He took a deep breath and focused on the surging power within him. He felt a light radiating around him, and his body relaxed considerably. Ashten opened his eyes to see Isaiah coming at him. His eyes widened, and the light left him. Ashten screamed and curled into a ball as the Isaiah's claw slashed down towards him. The light returned full-force, and he watched as Isaiah was repealed backwards. Isaiah flipped and landed on his feet, smiling.

"Your barrier is powerful already. But your fear of being harmed gets in the way. You have to believe that your barrier will hold Ashten. We cannot afford for your barrier to drop even for a second. Now, do it again, and this time, believe that it'll hold."

Ashten erected the barrier once more, but he was visibly shaken. Isaiah came at him once more, but Ashten kept the barrier erected. He could see the sparks flying off of Isaiah's claws as he attacked over and over. There was a sudden crack, and Ashten whimpered.

'_Oh no! It's going to break!'_

"Ashten!" Isaiah yelled, hearing his doubt as his claws landed powerfully.

The barrier shattered, and Ashten fell to the ground once more. Isaiah dropped to the ground and helped him up.

"You began to doubt when you saw the crack in your barrier. Ashten, your barrier is powerful; it is only your doubt that weakens it. Levi told me that your barrier was invincible when-

Isaiah stopped suddenly, a slow smile gracing his features. He placed his hands on Ashten's shoulders.

"Stay here, I shall return."

Isaiah left back the way they had come, and he returned, Levi was with him. Ashten wrinkled his brow as Levi came to stand beside him, and Isaiah stood in front of them.

"Sorry for cutting myself off so suddenly, but I realized something. You have absolutely no value in your life. If you were to die today, you wouldn't care. The only reason why you've lived this long is because of your sister. But if the life of someone you cared about were in jeopardy…"

Isaiah rushed towards Levi suddenly, and before Ashten even thought to move, he found himself in front of Levi and Isaiah being repealed back with a much greater force than when it was just himself. Isaiah walked back over to them holding his arm. It was slightly burned where the barrier touched it. Ashten gasped, but he waved it off with a smile.

"Do not worry young one I will heal. But now I see that your barrier can also be used as a combative tactic as well."

"Wait," Levi called suddenly, replaying the whole conversation in his mind. "You don't care if you die?" He asked, giving confirmation by searching his memory alone.

He gave Ashten a sad look, it would look like a blank expression to anyone else, but Ashten had learned to read him.

Ashten looked away. "… No…" He told him plainly.

Levi's eyes narrowed and they tinted red in his anger. "How in the hell can you say that you love me when you don't even love yourself!?"

Ashten's eyes reddened. "You wouldn't understand… I've spent my entire childhood wanting someone to love me like I loved me… I didn't think I was weird at all… I loved being who I was… But as the number of people who hated me increased… The love I held for myself decreased… I found solace in loving other people. My sister, my personalities, my father, my mother… After a while when I thought that my own father hated me I… Thought that something was wrong, like I wasn't fit to be in this world. But you wouldn't get it… You were born knowing that you weren't perfect, and you were raised knowing that your father loved you and would protect you no matter what… I had that… And was made to think that I had lost it… I was a child… And the negative words and the own voices in my head play over and over like a never ending soundtrack… I was once haunted by my lost memories, and now I'm haunted by the fragments the other beings show me… It's hard, and I'm tired of it being so hard ok!? I-

Arms engulfed him, and he buried his head into Levi's chest. Isaiah stroked his hair like he own his own child whenever he was in distress.

"Come on, we're done for the day."

Ashten sighed and nodded, pulling away angrily. "I don't need your pity."

"And you're not getting it. You have my heart, and as such I will comfort you."

Levi hugged Ashten again, tightening his grip until Ashten couldn't move.

"You're no longer alone… Place your faith in me…"

Ashten shook his head. "… Father told me not to place my faith in man… They will fail me every time…"

Levi smiled.

"Man? Hm… I'm not a man."

**A/N: In case Levi's last sentence confuses anyone when Ashten said "man" he meant in terms of human. Not the gender. Levi isn't human; therefore he's not a "man". Hope that clears things up!**

**Zbohom. (That's goodbye in Czech) **


	18. Welcome Back

That night found Ashten deep in the forest of the dark kingdom. He couldn't sleep, and so decided that a walk would most likely do him some good. He had absolutely no idea where he was going, but anywhere was fine. He needed time to think, to get away from everything. He wasn't running away, he just needed to find a quiet place to collect his wayward thoughts. A tremor raced down his back, and Ashten turned, his daggers at the ready. Standing before him was a man that looked like an older version of Levi. Except his hair was much longer, and his bluish grey eyes held the years of wisdom he had obtained before he untimely demise. His robes were stained with blood, and the gaping wound in his chest spoke volumes. Ashten knew he was one of the spirits of the dark elders, but how?

"_When the elders are sleeping, it gives us a window of escape. We finally took it." _

His lips hadn't moved, but Ashten heard him clearly.

"Why are you here then? If you are free, shouldn't you move on and be with your family?" Ashten asked.

The spirit shook his head. _"No… We are here to help you. It is no coincidence that you are restless… We have called you here this night. To impart something to you. Follow me."_

Ashten obediently followed the restless soul from the forest path. They moved silently through the trees until they came to a clearing. A fire had been started, and three other restless souls waited patiently. Ashten and Levi's ancestor moved towards the group and Ashten sat down in front of the flames. The other dark elders looked to Ashten, and he could feel the swirl of emotions. Anger, was the most profound.

"Why have you called me here? How can I possibly help you?" Ashten asked.

"_You have the power to right the wrong… But you refuse to believe… You refuse to trust… You refuse to love."_

Ashten lowered his head. He knew what they were talking about. He was so in love with who he was when he was a child, and he wanted nothing but to have that love back but… He didn't know how.

"I've been told for so long that I was an abomination… I no longer know how to think anything other than what was taught."

"_Any learned behavior can be unlearned. They made you feel like this because they know… You can defeat them… You and Levi can beat them."_

"I have no idea what the future holds…"

"_When have you ever known what the future held? Why are you letting that stop you now?"_

"But I could lose everyone!"

"_But you could gain everything, including what was taken from you. How long will you continue to allow them to win? How long will you continue to let them hold this power over you? You are a rebel are you not? When will you rebel against the ones who hurt you so?"_

Ashten thought about their words. They were right… They were absolutely right. His self-love was stolen from him, and it was about time he got it back. Ashten stared into the flames solemnly, watching as it sparked and crackled. It was beautiful. He gasped when it morphed and shaped itself into his likeness, and began to speak to him.

"_Bitch fuck what you heard I'm fine as hell! I'm in love with me, and nothing you say will ever make me hate who I am!"_

Tears welled in his eyes, and then began to fall. That was who he was, a rebellious firecracker that erupted into the most beautiful colors and brightened the sky. The flames spoke once more, and Ashten laughed at the things it said to counteract his own poisonous thoughts. He reached out, and as soon as he touched the fire, it burst into a red mist and entered his skin. A warm feeling spread through him, and he smiled happily. The tears spilled down his face, and his sobs raked his frame. He was happy, he was so happy! Everything that he had lost was finally returned to him. A hand touched his shoulder, and he looked up to see Alex smiling down at him. Levi was a little ways off, watching.

"Father… I'm back…"

Alex kneeled, and Ashten finally noticed the tears streaks on his face. He hugged Ashten tightly, rocking them gently.

"I know my son… Welcome back."

The next day Ashten was up. Energy he hadn't felt since he was a child blazed through him like the hottest of flames. He was sparring with Levi, who gazed at him with a new light. Levi caught Ashten's arms and turned him around, trapping him in his arms. Levi kissed Ashten's neck gently.

"Something about you has changed… You burn brighter than the sun itself…"

Ashten smiled. "All that I lost has been returned to me."

Levi turned Ashten facing him, and his smile was all the warning he needed. He picked Ashten up and walked into their tent.

"Wait! Levi we were in the middle of a spar!" Ashten pleaded.

"And we will continue sparring… Just not in the view of others." Levi replied.

"But what you want to do is sparring!"

"Yes it is. Just a more intimate form of sparring. Love conquers all." Levi said as he carried Ashten into their tent.

Erwin shook his head, while Alex giggled.

"Do we have to listen to them?" Erwin asked.

Alex shrugged. "We could make our own noise…"

Erwin turned to him, and noted the less than innocent smile he wore. Alex turned and walked into their own tent, making a show out of the way he moved. Erwin chuckled darkly and followed Alex, who never seemed to quit stirring his passion. The morning was spent in love, and the night found them all sitting by the fire.

"The time draws nearer and nearer. Is everyone prepared?" Isaiah asked.

"I don't know. We've been training for almost a month, and everyone who isn't fighting has been evacuated so there won't be any unnecessary casualties." Erwin mused.

Ashten smirked. "They are so confident that they'll win that I bet they haven't been training… Just waiting to crush us. I think we're as ready as we'll ever be… The time is almost upon us. So I think now would be the time to rest, and make sure our bodies are ready for the battle."

"That's logical." Isaiah agreed.

"Then if we're all in agreement, we will rest until the time of battle is upon us. Ashten. You made sure that they couldn't spy on us correct?"

"Oh I did better; I made it so that they could see what they wanted to see."

Alex laughed. "That's amazing."

The fire died, and the group moved to their respective tents for some much needed rest.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short! Writer's block. *sigh* but next chapter is the awaited war! **


	19. The battle

A month had come and gone, and Ashten found himself standing in the middle of a valley. Beside him were Levi, and their family. The sun shined bright in the sky, as if laughing at the irony of so much bloodshed about to happen on such a beautiful day.

"So much bloodshed about to happen on a beautiful day." Alex sighed, looking up at the cloudless skies.

Erwin crossed his arms, "Yes, but it must be done. For all the people the dark elders have killed, and for the peace of our realms… They must be destroyed."

Ashten stood a little ways off, staring off into the sky. He was sad that things had to be this way, but he understood what needed to be done. If they didn't destroy the dark elders, all three realms would be doomed. The fate of the very world rested on their hands, and Ashten would not give it up without a bloody fight. There were no innocents here, so Ashten had no fear of losing any more causalities. He wondered if he would ever see Eren and Mikasa again.

"I'll give it everything I have to see you both again…" Ashten whispered.

A hand rested on his shoulder, and he turned to see Levi standing behind him. Their words were unspoken, and Ashten followed him back to where the others stood. He smiled briefly at Natori. Her eyes were narrowed, and her tessen gleamed in the sunlight. She looked like a warrior princess, but of course she would, since she was one.

"They approach…" She hissed.

The sky darkened, and with a clap of thunder the dark elders appeared, and with them an army. Alex pulled Natori back instinctively, stepping forward fearlessly. Ashten was in the back, shielded by the others. He was their sole defense.

Axiel smiled. "Hello pet… We hope you've all been training. Where is our other pet?"

Alex growled, "First, neither I nor my son are your fucking pets. Second, his current whereabouts are none of your fucking business! Third, you're about to find out aren't you?"

Cassius smirked, "We're going to have to discipline you for your mouth Alex."

Alex rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Please try."

Natori glared at them, the flames of her infinity beginning to spiral around her. Kyen took notice of this, and smirked. He left his place beside Cassius and approached her. Natori's eyes tinted red.

"I forgot you had a little girl Alex," Kyen stated, staring at Natori lustfully, "But you aren't so little anymore are you… After this, I'm going to turn you into the cock-sucking whore I imagine you'd be."

Natori smirked, and slashed Kyen's throat before he could move. She had never been one for much talk, and she smirked as Kyen dropped to his knees. He reached up to grab his neck, and then collapsed to the ground. She was splattered in blood, but she paid it no mind as she crossed her arms as if she hadn't just killed one of the dark elders.

"One down. Three to go." Natori smirked.

The remaining elders were stunned, and their army charged. The rebel army did the same, and once they met, more blood spilled. Ashten's defense barrier erected, and he leapt into the fray. He jumped onto the shoulders of the soldier behind Natori and snapped his neck before he could stab her from behind. Natori turned to him, and they grabbed each other's arms. Using Natori's lightweight to his advantage, he threw her at two of their opponents. Natori closed her tessen, and used them as daggers to stab them in their throats. Pulling back, she ducked as Petra's sword slashed over her head and sliced an advancing opponent's head off. Alex had spiked brass knuckles, and sliced his opponent's stomach open. Erwin's sword sliced that same opponent's head off, and Alex tackled the other one to the ground. Ashten and Levi were back to back, killing their enemies with precision. The barrier held strongly, and soon the dark elders' army had fallen. Their numbers had dwindled as well, due to them being injured, including Kristan, who Natori, along with the rest of the army had taken back to the camp to be tended to. All that remained were Erwin, Levi, Alex, Ashten, Axiel, Cassius, and Muldrow.

"Hm. You are stronger than expected. But it is truly enough to defeat us?" Cassius taunted, "This has gone on long enough; the final battle is upon us."

"One of you will have to sit this one out however. There are four of you, and three of us." Axiel said.

Ashten stepped forward, but Alex pulled him back.

"Father!" Ashten exclaimed.

"No," Ale deadpanned, "Too many times have I let these bastard do whatever they please with you… It is time that I protect my son."

Ashten's eyes widened, and he hugged Alex tightly. He stepped back fully, and let Erwin, Alex, and Levi take their places. Ashten sat down, and he closed his eyes. Now was the time, it was time for him to protect them as well. He heard the clashing of metal, and he calmed his panicking nerves down. He envisioned the people he loved most, and his skin began to seemingly burn. An enraged roar he knew all too well was his confirmation. He had successfully transferred his power to Erwin, Alex, and Levi. Alex dodged the Cassius' sword and twirled behind him. He kicked him back, and then tripped him up. Cassius landed on his own sword, and Alex finished by decapitating him. Cassius' power rose from his body and formed an orb. It flew off, and Alex sighed in relief. The power was untainted, just the vassals.

"It's only the vassals!" Alex called out to Levi and Erwin, who were still battling their opponents.

Levi and Muldrow clashed sword for sword, their movements becoming a blur. Levi could feel Ashten's power flowing through him, and he lifted his hand. A tree branch shot towards them, and its sharp branches pierced Muldrow through his chest. His sword clanged to the ground, and Levi lowered his hand. The branch withdrew, and Muldrow face planted the ground. His powers rose, and flew off as well.

Erwin's aura rose powerfully, and Axiel began to ack away. He didn't know what was going on, their power suddenly increased drastically. Then he noticed it. Ashten sitting a little ways off, deathly still. His comrades were dead, and it was because Ashten had learned how to transfer his power. It was an ability they knew he had, and tried hard to ensure that he never learned of it. Axiel's eyes narrowed, and he threw his dagger. Erwin kicked Axiel back and turned towards the dagger's target.

"_Ashten!"_

The dagger slowed until it came to a complete stop just inches from Ashten's face. His eyes opened, and he stood to his feet. The dagger turned, and flew back to its sender with incredible speed. Erwin dove out of the way, he knew the dagger wouldn't've hit him, but instinct always won out. The dagger struck Axiel in this chest so powerfully that it sent him sailing into a tree. He watched as Ashten closed the distance between them and kneeled.

"You took everything from me… And I got it back. You tried to destroy me, but I've overcome. You can't stop me! And this world is no longer yours! You have lost this day, and when you breathe your last, know that your suffering has only just begun."

Axiel glared at Ashten until the light faded from his eyes. The power within him rose and flew off, and he, along with the other elders, spontaneously combusted. When there was nothing left but ash, the winners looked into the sky. The dark had faded away, and the cloudless sky once again brightened the day. The pollution evaporated, and the warmth returned. Slowly, they walked back to their camp. Cheers greeted their return, and Natori ran over and hugged her father and brother.

"We have prevailed this day!" She laughed.

"Yes," Ashten smiled, looking up at the sky. "We have."

**A/N: This is it! All that's left now is the epilogue and 'Creep' will be finished!**


	20. Epilogue

"You look beautiful mama!" Eren smiled as Ashten gazed at himself in the mirror.

Some of his hair overlapped his shoulders, and another part had been braided and tied at the ends so that it overlapped the hair on his back. Ashten wore a white Sashinuki with a white cape that was golden on the inside. A black headpiece adorned his head, and he was shirtless. Ashten gazed at the OnyxRose marking on his left cheek. Black henna traced up from his wrists to his shoulders, and green vines graced thighs and black roses bloomed from the interceptions. But only people who knew that were his family. The maids had a grand time dressing him, and he had to agree with Eren.

"Thank you baby. You look so adorable!" Ashten gushed.

Eren wore a cute little white suit with a black rose decorating it. His brown hair was messy, and his greenish blue eyes sparkled happily. Today was not only his wedding day, but also the day he was crowned king of the guardians. Eldership had been bestowed upon his father, Erwin, and their grandfathers. And so today, Ashten and Levi would be crowned, and then married. The door opened, and Natori walked into the room. Her white hair had been combed up into an elaborate bun, and her amethyst eyes shined brightly. She wore a white halter top with a long white skirt. A OnyxRose flower crown adorned her head, and the wedding ring on her own finger gleamed in the light. She and Petra had been married a year before.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

Ashten sighed, "I feel good. Really good… It's been three years since that time…"

Natori nodded, "I know. But the past was the past. We are all free of that evil. This is a new beginning, one that I am confident of."

Ashten nodded in agreement, "Is everyone there?"

"Yes, we're waiting on you and Levi."

Ashten nodded, watching as Natori left. He took a deep breath, and then grabbed Eren's hand.

"Are you ready?" He asked the boy, who nodded happily.

Ashten walked out of the room, and the two ventured down the hall towards the main entrance palace. He could the servants scrambling around trying to get everything ready, and Armin was at the center of it all, checking his clipboard and keeping the servants on track. After everyone returned, Ashten had declared Armin his right hand. He had been there for Ashten through his time in the dark realm, and he helped him embraced his other personalities. He had merged with Pyro and the others, and for once, he was strong enough to revisit everything that happened to him and find closure. Levi was their every step of the way, and now their wedding would merge their kingdoms.

"Grandpa!" Eren cried as he dropped Ashten's hand and ran over to him.

Ashten kneeled as little Mikasa hopped into his arms. She was the cutest thing wearing her little black dress and red scarf. She nuzzled his cheek, and then grabbed his hand as he stood and closed the distance between him and Alex.

Alex wore the same thing as Ashten, only his was black. It was decided that the new elders would always be together, so there was no more light elders and dark elders. There were only elders.

"You look beautiful Ashten… I'm so proud of you." Alex smiled.

"And I'm proud of you papa! You're an elder now! How does it feel?"

Alex smiled, "It is… Bittersweet. I am sad that I am no longer king, but I know I am giving my throne to someone that will be better suited than I. I would wish you luck, but you do not need such a thing."

Ashten hugged his father tightly, and they grabbed hands as the doors opened. The attendants stood to their feet, and the duo walked down the aisle with cheery red faces. Levi stood on the altar with Erwin behind him, and Alex held Ashten's hand out to Levi. He took it, and they stood before each other. Eren and Mikasa sat with Lura and Kristan, who sat in front. The wedding was short and sweet, and when it was all said and done, the two were crowned.

"Well," Ashten began as he waved at the cheering crowd, "I would have never imagined this being my life now."

Levi grabbed his hand, "It only gets better and better."

"Yes, I believe that… For all of us."

Levi pulled Ashten into a fiery kiss, a kiss that would last forever and always.

_The End_.


End file.
